Free Me
by Royal Kenya
Summary: Marth meets Samus at the SSBM mansion. They hit it off really well. Marth wants to be more then just friends. Samus feels the same, but a current relationship and a deep, dark secret holds her back from her love. MarthxSamus
1. Prologue

I can't get away. No matter what I do he's there watching me, just watching my every move. Who knows when he isn't? He never sleeps and with him watching, neither can I. But what do I do? I can't tell anyone my feelings about this. It will put their lives in danger. I will never be happy until one of us is sent to our grave. Someone please help me. Break this spell he has on me. Just set me free.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun rose over the SSBM mansion shining into all the rooms. Samus slept quietly in bed. The sun rising made her wake and stretch. She went to her bathroom to freshen up.

Looking at her mirror she noticed her eyes were still red. She had been crying late last night. (If you don't know who said those words in the first chapter, she is who it was.)

The water splashed against the sink as turned the nozzle on. Scooping up some water she splashed it on her face to wake her all the way up.

"These days are getting worse and worse." she said to herself.

"Link and Mario get those banners and move!"

"This is ridiculous." Mario grabbed a couple of banners and tossed a few to his Hylian elf friend Link. "It's just a few newcomers does everything have to be perfect?"

"Well in Master Hand's opinion I guess everything has to be. He's the boss." Link carried the banners to the rec. room.

The room was filled with balloons and other things. Pikachu and Kirby were busy blowing up balloons. D.K was moving tables all across the room. Luigi, Fox, and Yoshi were putting out chairs.

Link watched everyone work but continued walking he knew if he stopped just once Master Hand would be all over him. _'In a way Mario's right. But we should pay him back by doing this even if he is a freakin jerk!'_

"Link, come here now!"

"I swear I didn't do it!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs. He looked to see everyone just staring at him.

Master Hand broke his stare. "I didn't say you did anything. I need you to get Samus. She's hasn't got up yet."

"Hey! She gets to wake up when she wants to?" Fox found himself getting a little annoyed with Master Hand.

"We've been up since 2 in the morning!" Luigi piped in as he threw his chair down.

Pikachu supported Luigi. "We demand a break!" He let go of the balloon he was blowing up.

"YEAH!" everyone else said.

"SILENCE! NO MORE DISCUSSION OF THIS!" Master Hand's voice echoed through the whole room.

The whole room fell silent.

Link felt this was his cue to leave and left quietly. He sighed in relief when he was finally out of the room. He walked up the stairs to Samus' room. Just as he was about to knock he saw Captain Falcon come out of his room. Link stopped to talk to him.

"Master Hand wanted us up earlier to get ready. Where were you?"

"I was tired. I overslept so sue me. I'll make it up to you guys. I'll go and help now. Jeez, what's it matter to you anyway?" And with that, Link rolled his eyes as he watched C.F. walk off.

"Anyway," Link knocked on the door. "Sam, are you awake? You need to come out."

The door slowly opened to reveal Samus. Samus smiled in relief to see her best friend instead of who she thought it was. "What's up Link?"

"While you were being Miss Prima-donna, sleeping the day away, we're working our butts off for these new smashers coming." Link crossed his arms.

"Sorry, Link. I hope Master Hand didn't hurt your Hylian pride by making you work for once in your life. What will he take next? Your dignity?" she replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I resent that! I saved Hyrule all by myself with no help whatsoever." Link challenged her. "What have you done?"

Samus glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "I'm a bounty hunter. Nothing more needs to be added to that."

"_More like a bounty loser."_ He muttered.

"Hey, I heard that! Link you are such a jerk!" Samus pushed him.

"Not as much as you are." He retorted.

Samus couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing and soon Link joined in. This was a daily routine for the two of them. It was how they expressed their their laughing was cut short by a clearing of the throat. They turned to the left to see Master Hand looking at them. Well they were not exactly sure if he was since they weren't exactly sure he had a face. All he could do is float and talk with a loud voice. And then again Samus and Link also concluded that it seems like he didn't have a mouth either.

"You two, head down there right now."

"Sir yes sir!" Samus and Link started to run down the stairs. Samus nudged Link when they reached the bottom.

"Did you ever think he may be a female?"

"He has a male voice so he must be. But then again, Master Hand is a mystery."

They headed to the rec. room, holding their laughter when they noticed Master Hand was right behind them.

"_I swear, these teens." _Master Hand said to himself/herself.

_**On a bus heading to the mansion**_

Marth place his head on the window. He had an extreme headache from all the noise since he first got here. His new friend he met on the bus Roy was feeling the same.

"Think she will ever stop talking?" Roy whispered to Marth.

Marth and Roy had been behind a girl who had been talking to another girl loudly and excitedly for the past three hours. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. The other girl had the same features but had big ears and unlike the other girl, she was quieter. Marth held his head as he continued the listening in on the two.

"So I know like 3 people who are at this mansion we're going to. They have been my heroes for like my whole life."

Roy had been trying to sit patiently for the last three hours without trying to strangle the girl.

"Did I tell you about the time I went shopping?"

That did it. Roy shot up in his seat. "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT-UP?" Everyone turned their attention towards Roy. Even Marth, with a splitting headache, looked at Roy. The girl was shocked at first but then stood up herself and looked at Roy piercing blue eyes to piercing blue eyes.

"EXCUSE ME! DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO? I'M PRINCESS PEACH AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" she shouted.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT AND HOW I WANT TO!" Roy shouted back.

Marth slumped into his seat and closed his eyes._ When will it end?_ he said to himself. Marth then felt a warm healing presence on him. _I'm feeling better. Have they stopped? No, they're still going at it. But then what's-' _He looked to see the girl sitting next to Peach having a hand in front of Marth's face.

She had her eyes closed and was chanting something. When Marth felt his headache was completely gone, the girl stopped. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hope I didn't startle you. It looked like you had a headache so I used some magic to heal you. Feel better?"

"Yes, I actually feel a whole lot better. Thanks…um…"

"Zelda." She shook his hand. "And you are?"

"Marth and my yelling companion over there is Roy."

"Really?" she glanced over at them for a second and then back at Marth. "You're the opposite of your friend."

"So are you." The two shared a quick laugh before Marth changed the subject. "So how do you feel about coming to the SSBM mansion?"

"Its okay I guess." She started to twirl her hair. "I really hope I will see my friend there. I haven't seen him in 7 years. So what do you think about this idea?"

"It's a great idea actually." Marth said as he looked out the window. "I'm looking forward to fighting."

"I'm more of a magic fighter than a fist fighter. But I'll wing it." she smiled and Marth did the same.

Peach grabbed Zelda's hand. "Zelda, can we please go to another seat? I'm tired of this little, immature pinhead."

Roy sat down and crossed his arms. "Feeling's mutual, princess." He muttered.

"Well...okay, Peach. Nice talking to you, Marth. Bye, Roy." she waved as she got up.

As soon as they were out of sight, Roy sighed. "That princess can take some lessons from her. I hope none of the other girls there are like her."

"You shouldn't be thinking about starting a romance at the SSBM mansion. It's a Melee Stadium, Roy. Meaning, it's all about fighting." Marth reminded him.

"All about fighting my foot. Every single smasher in their lifetime in that mansion has made a move on a girl. The people on this bus will do the same and you will too."

Marth retorted back to Roy. "Hardly! I'm focused on fighting. No romances whatsoever. I'm not a guy who goes around flirting with every girl in sight."

Roy rolled his eyes and smirked. "_Sure_ you aren't." he said sarcastically.

Marth turned to face the window again. _Why am I even arguing with Roy? I know what I came here to do. I came to do some fighting and that's it! No girl can change that._

_**A/N: This is the longest I've ever written in awhile. My hands need a break. I'll work on the next chapter soon. I promise Marth and Samus will meet in this ****chapter.**** They're might be some other romances too. Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay after much decision I think doing one story at a time is better idea. I will never ever, ever, do that again unless Iperfect my writing skills. On with the story.**

Chapter 2

"This list is amazing. So many different people from so many different places." Samus was scanning the computer at the new smashers arriving later this evening.

Link grunted in disgust.

Samus turned around. "Are you still mad? It's just a few people you know and besides you can't argue with Master Hand's decision. So what if your friend Zelda shouldn't really be here and Ganondorf is an evil Gerudo king. He can't cause any trouble."

"Isn't that enough to be mad about? If you were in my shoes you ,would feel the same." Link protested.

"Trust me. I wouldn't feel that way at all. If Master Hand put this list together, I'm sure everything will be under control."

Master Hand came floating in the room at that time.

Link turned his back from him and rolled his eyes. _Speak of the devil. _He thought to himself.

"The new smashers are here. Get ready for their arrival inside." He then floated off to tell the others.

"Why are we even following the rules of a floating hand?" Link threw his hands up in defeat and went out the door.

Samus sighed and fell silent._ Link thinks his problems are so troubling. If only he knew how I have to deal with things here. But I… just can't… take the risk of him being put in harm's way. But I can't stay this unhappy forever. Something has to change._

**At the entrance of the mansion**

Zelda and Peach were walking down the hallway of the mansion. Peach was still ticked about the incident on the bus earlier. "Does Roy just think he can talk to me however he wants? He has no right." said the fuming princess.

"Come on Peach. Maybe you should ease off him."

Peach turned her anger on Zelda. "So you're on his side? I thought you went along with me."

"No it's just-"

"I can't believe it. I thought we were going to become good friends."

Zelda tried to speak once more. "Peach-

Peach just turned her back on Zelda. "Just leave me, I wish not to see you right now."

_If you're going to be so sensitive, I would have said a long time ago that we shouldn't be friends. _Zelda thought to herself. "Fine, I'm leaving."She went further back to be a distance from Peach. "I wonder if Link looks the same way he looked when he fought Ganondorf in this time era. The last time he talked to me, we were kids."

**_Zelda's flashback_**

_Standing in the courtyard of the castle, Zelda and Link were saying their last good-byes before Link departed. Zelda insisted on him staying, but his answer was still "no." __Hoping for his safety she gave him a special gift._

"_Here." _

"_Huh? The Ocarina of Time is special to you." Link had received the ocarina from Zelda._

"_I'm giving it back, so it will protect you on your journey. And also in remembrance of me." She responded._

_Link tucked it in his pocket and smiled at Zelda. "Thanks. I better get going."_

_He ran to the exit and waved one last time. "Good-bye Zelda, until we meet again."_

"_Yes. Good-bye." She waved back._

_As soon as he turned the corner, she collapsed to the ground and let her tears fall._

"_Be safe," she whispered._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Pi?" someone said to Zelda.

Zelda looked down to see a small yellow mouse smiling at her. The warm smile made Zelda smile too. She picked up the little one.

"Why hello. Aren't you the cute one?" Zelda stroked her behind her ears. "What's your name?"

"Pichu!" she chirped.

"Even got a sweet name." she held Pichu securely in her arms.

"Hey Zelda, hurry up."

As Zelda looked up, she realized she and Pichu had been left behind. Marth and Roy had been calling her. As she caught up they entered into a large room.

Marth looked around. _Looks like a welcoming party for us._ He saw some chairs in view.

He walked over with Zelda and Roy. He sat next to Roy. Roy and Zelda were discussing Pichu, who was still in Zelda's arms. Marth decided to stay totally focused. "No distractions, no distractions." he said to himself.

Meanwhile the old smashers were sitting at a table facing the newcomers. Link was eyeing Zelda and Ganondorf.

"She hasn't seen me yet. But Ganondorf has," he said quietly.

"What are you talking about now?" Samus asked under her helmet. She was in her full battle suit right now adjusting it. "No... wait. Let me guess. The princess and the evil one, right?"

Pikachu and Kirby had been listening. "The evil one?" they said together.

"Well you see…" she started.

Link turned from them. _Why must she tell everything? I suppose they were going to find out sooner or later anyway. But she won't get to tell it all anyway, Master Hand is starting. _Master Hand started his long prepared speech._ This is going to take awhile. Let's see who's out there. Looks like a big lizard, a lot of little kids, and some other weird looking people. But this little kid looks just like me. In fact it is me. But how did-_

"Earth to Link," Samus hissed. "We need to introduce ourselves."

Link broke out of his trance. When it was his turn, Zelda had looked up. She had a small smile on her face. He introduced himself while avoiding Zelda's eyes. He couldn't look at her. He still remembered his promise and he knew he had failed to keep it. He sat back down, once he was finished.

Marth looked over at Zelda. "Was that him, Zelda?"

"Yeah, but I wonder if he even saw me." She answered, without even looking at Marth.

Marth returned his sight to the front to see who was up next. _This person...seems very unsual with that armor._ He thought. Maybe she was one of those Robots he had heard one of his new fellow smashers had been talking about on the ride over here.

Samus started to talk. "My name is Samus Aran. And before anyone starts it up, let me say I am not a robot." She pulled off her helmet and let her short blonde hair fall just above her shoulders. "I'm human."

When she opened her eyes, Marth silently gasped. She had the prettiest emerald green eyes he had ever seen. It made his heart skip a beat.

Roy looked for a second, before speaking. "I thought she was really a robot. I guess looks can be deceiving eh, Marth?" He turned to Marth when he didn't respond. "Marth," he said again.

Samus had looked around while Master Hand read her profile. Her eyes stopped on Marth. She just looked at his cobalt blue hair and blue eyes. _He has some pretty cute features. Funny, why has my heart stopped._ She put her hand where her heart was.

It felt as though time had stopped for Samus and Marth. Almost like they were the only two in that room, just staring at each other from a distance. They were both getting that feeling.

Link tapped Samus. "Sam, leave La la Land and sit down."

Samus quickly sat down when she realized Master Hand was done. _Why did I get so traumatized over that boy? I don't even know him._

**_A little later…_**

It was free time for everyone to go and meet each other. Zelda had left Marth and Roy to go meet Link. Link was looking for Zelda, but came across the boy that looked like him. Link just stared at him and he did the same.

Link broke the silence. "Please don't tell me your name is…"

"Link." Link replied

"Great. Two Links." The older Link said

"I'm the younger version of you. But they said so we don't get mixed up to call me Young Link and you just Link." Young Link said.

"That's cool." Link replied.

"Hey I was wondering. You have all this cool stuff. Can you teach me how to use it all? It would be so cool."

Link smiled._ Was I that curious when I was his age? This kid is going to be annoying, but enjoyable._

Link cut Young Link off short. "Yeah sure I'll teach you everything. Like brothers do, you know."

Young Link's eyes lit up. "Yippee! That will be cool, big bro. I can call you big bro, right?" Link nodded. This made Young Link even happier. "This is so cool. Later, big bro!" he dashed off.

"See ya, little bro!" Link called back._ This should work out great._

"Link?" someone called.

Link turned to see none other than Zelda herself. She was looking a little tense, but still happy to see her hero. Link was getting a little tense too.

"Um…. hey Zel, it's been-

"7 years." Zelda spoke for him. She looked at him. "You haven't changed too much, since the last time I saw you."

"You have. Your..." Zelda looked up at him, and he stammered. 'Your...hair...it's a bit longer, right?"

Not what Zelda was expecting. "Um...yeah, it is. I can't believe it's been a whole 7 years," she said again.

"Yeah… about that. I'm sorry about the promise… you see right after I found Navi, I was stuck here. And I liked it here and stayed and-

He was broke off by a hug. Zelda rested her head on his shoulder. "As long you're safe Link, I really don't care about that dumb promise. Some promises are meant to be broken."

Link started to blush. "Zelda…"

Zelda then realized what she was doing and backed off him. She was redder than Link was. "Oh, sorry."

"Ah, together at last," Said a deep voice.

Link glared when he saw who it was. Ganondorf had found Link and Zelda and was now circling around them. "So this is where you disappeared to for 7 years, leaving Princess Zelda by herself."

Zelda had grabbed onto Link's hand, when Link guarded her. He made a motion for his sword. "Well I'm here and you're here. We can settle this soon."

"And so we shall. Until then, I'll be watching." Ganondorf left in a flash.

"What a jerk." Link muttered as Zelda sighed in relief.

"So, Link. Was that you're evil demon King?" said a voice. Samus had tapped on Link's shoulder making him flinch. She started to giggle and Link got an annoyed look on his face. Samus noticed Link's new friend. "So you must be, Zelda. I'm Samus Aran as you know."

"A real bounty annoyance also." Link added.

Zelda giggled. "I take it you two always argue like this."

"Yes. But before I show my ugly side, Samus better leave."

Samus saw Captain Falcon. "Yeah I better go. See you later." Samus ran out to the outside balcony.

"So..." Zelda faced her long lost friend. "Tell me everything about your journeys." She asked as the two Hylians smiled at each other.

**Somewhere else in the room**

"I saw you, Marth."

Roy had cornered Marth. He had no idea what he was talking. "What did I do? Steal cookies from the cookie jar?"

Roy looked at Marth through fishbowl eyelids "You know what I'm talking about. You were fading out when that one Samus girl was speaking. Cupid knocked you down a few pegs then."

"What? I told you already that there will be no relationships with girls. Sure, she was pretty cute, but I didn't fall for her."

"Marth" Roy warned him.

"I'm serious, Roy." Roy gave Marth a harsh stare. "If you do not believe me, then fine." Marth left Roy to go to the balcony where another certain person was.

When he went outside, he gasped to see Samus out there looking over the edge. He noticed a tear falling down her cheek. _She looks even better when she's sad. But why is she sad?_

Marth decided to try and find out. "Excuse me, Samus? Are you okay?"

Samus turned and gasped when she saw who it was. She wiped her tears away and turned back. "I can't believe you're out here seeing me like this."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted some fresh air. I'll go back in." he started to turn the other way.

Samus stopped him. "No, it's okay. I was just startled."

He joined her, overlooking the backyard. "It's a nice place."

"Yeah." Samus continued to look. "The smasher mansion is great. We're like one big family."

"So how long have you been here?" Marth asked.

"About 4 years. And it's been great." Samus answered.

"You get lonely here? I mean without seeing your family?"

"Well... I don't have a family. I was brought up by some people from another planet. I guess my family left me there." She pulled out a gold necklace with a "S" on it for Marth to see. "This is all I have in remembrance of them."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm without parents also." Marth said finally looking at her.

This caught Samus' attention and she looked at him. "You are?"

"They were killed by some traitors to our family. At least that's what I was told."

Samus looked at him with empathy. "That's horrible."

"Yeah, but I made some new friends that are like family."

"I'm happy for you."

Marth "You know we barely know each other. But you're almost like someone I can trust, Samus."

Samus smiled. "I know. I feel the same way and-

"Samus."

Marth and Samus turned to see Captain Falcon standing at the door. Samus' smile faded away. "Could you come with me for a second?"

Samus got up from her position and walked over to Falcon. Marth grabbed Samus' hand . "Maybe we'll see each other again and talk some more."

Samus looked at him for a while but then nodded and smiled. "I'd like that." She waved before she went back inside. C.F nodded to Marth and Marth did the same and C.F went inside.

Marth turned back to the backyard. "I hope we do meet up again."

Marth stopped for a second and thought about his promise to himself to fight and not get distracted. He smirked. "Well, a man can't always keep his word."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: _I'm pretty proud of this chapter. There's going to be a lot of couples going on in this story. And Captain Falcon will play a big role in this story. Mystery is soon to come up. Review Please! Until the next Chapter, Adios Amigos!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Samus walked inside heading for her room. Just as she reached the exit Link had caught up with her.

"Don't tell me you're turning in early." Link said.

"Sorry, but I've got to go with my boyfriend. Then I'm turning in for the night." She shifted her eyes in the direction of Falcon.

"Boyfriend? Was it not that long ago you were telling me you hated Captain Falcon? Since when?"

"I thought I told you."

"That's one thing you never told me. "

"Well Link its true, he-"

"Samus, come on!"

Link turned to see Captain Falcon heading out the rec. room while gesturing Samus to follow. Samus whispered bye and went out the door. Link cocked his head to the side in confusion. Zelda had walked up from behind. She had saw Samus leave.

"Where is she going Link?" she asked.

"Don't know." Link looked at the two of them go up the stairs._ But I'm sure everything will be clear soon enough._

**_Later that night_**

Link went back to his room. His new room was connected to another room. There was a bathroom in the middle of the two rooms. And on either side, was a bedroom with two beds.

"Okay, this isn't so bad. I have to share it with two other people." The door rattled and Link's ears perked up. Two certain red and blue haired swordsmen came inside. Link knew who they were.

"Hey Marth and Roy, guess we're roommates." Link smiled.

"Guess so. Should be a riot." Roy repeated. He had already grown to like Link when they did a little swordsplay during the party. Marth only observed, but he was impressed with Link as well.

"You two share a room over there." Link pointed to the other side.

Roy and Marth just stared at him.

Marth crossed his arms. "And you get a room to yourself because why?"

Link pondered this for a moment and then spoke. "How old are you two?"

"16." Marth replied.

"Same here." Roy added.

"Well I'm 17 and I guess that pretty much explains why." Link laughed. Marth and Roy just glared at him.

**Samus' Room**

"I can't believe you two were out there alone!"

"We didn't do anything. We just happened to talk about ourselves and this mansion."

"And what would have happened if you had blurted out the other part of your life? Then what, Samus?"

"I don't know."

"Well listen here. You cause anything to spill out and I will make sure you regret that you did! Do you understand me?"

Samus quietly replied. "Yes."

**6AM in the morning**

Link was up early thinking back about Samus. _I never noticed lately, but Samus is starting to become more and more distant from me. She doesn't kid around with me as much as she used to. I didn't even know Samus had a thing for C.F. She always hated him with a passion. What's up with her? Is she desperate or something?_

Marth was up early as well and had walked in the cafeteria to see Link there with a puzzled look on his face._ He's thinking about something serious... but I'll wing my question anyway._

"Hey, Link? I have a question to ask you." Marth called.

"Huh?" Link looked up from his thoughts and blinked his big blue eyes. "Oh sure." He turned to face Marth when he sat across from him. "Shoot."

"Well, you seem to be really close with Samus Aran, correct?"

"Um … right."_ Okay, where's he going with this statement? _Link thought to himself. "Any particular reason why you're asking me this?"

"Well I thought maybe it would be nice to get to know her. Maybe we can battle together and train and-

Link cut him off. "Marth do you like her?"

Marth groaned. _Is it really that obvious? Well can't hide it in now. He'll probably not rub it in my face as much as Roy would if I confessed it to him. _"I won't lie about it. She's pretty interesting and well...you know the rest."

Link had to let it sink in for awhile but then a smile formed. "That's great Marth!"

"Not really. Isn't she that racing guy's love?" Marth lowered his head.

Link realized he was talking about Captain Falcon. "Oh right. But who cares?"

Marth raised his head. "What do you mean? I don't want to intrude on their relationship."

"I think she was just desperate. She doesn't really want to be with him. So, you got to win her over." Link concluded.

"You really think so?"

"Can't be wrong, Sam has always said she hated C.F so much...I don't believe in this relationship for a second."

"Yeah, she wasn't smiling last night when he came to get her. I really would like to see her smile more. Maybe if we did something together... " Marth's enthusiasm came back. "Thanks, Link. I knew you would have the answers. After all you have a girl like Zelda."

"Yeah I am and… WHAT? Nonononono. She's just a friend Marth and nothing more." Link said quickly.

Sure, Marth was trying not to be all about love during his stay at the SSBM mansion. But he knew love when he saw it. He just rolled his eyes mentally. "Right, Link."

The cafeteria started getting louder as smashers swarmed inside. Zelda had reached the table where Marth and Link were at and sat down.

"Wow, it sure gets loud in here. I could get used to this. All the time at the castle, our family meals are all quiet. These are loud and obnoxious." Zelda said with a giggle.

"YOU AGAIN? I THOUGHT I WAS THROUGH WITH YOU."

"WELL IF I LIVE AND BREATHE! IT'S THE HIGH-MATINENECE PRINCESS! THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE CRIED HOME BY NOW."

Everyone at the table groaned. They knew exactly who it was. Peach and Roy had entered and they sat at their table. They continued on barking at each other. Marth plugged his ears. Link and Zelda groaned in pain. Their yelling was sensitive to their Hylian ears. Link opened one eye and noticed someone here. With the amount of strength he had left, he nudged Marth. Marth turned as Link pointed to Samus walking out to the garden. Marth nodded in thanks and headed towards the exit.

"Link can you stop them?" Zelda hissed.

"I'll try. Peach, Roy, will you two guys SHUT-UP?" he shouted.

Roy and Peach stopped immediately. Link's voice was ten times louder than their own. They just decided to glare at each other. Zelda sighed in relief. Mario came to the table and sat down.

Peach squealed. "Mario!"

Mario saluted. "Hey, Peach."

Peach quickly brought Zelda over to her. "That's Mario."

"The Mario whose traveld the whole world? They say you're famous." Zelda said.

"Sure am." He replied as he scratched his head in embarrassment. "I wouldn't say I'm so very famous."

Peach disagreed."Of course you are! And that's not all! He's-

Mario turned as Peach kept bragging to Roy and Zelda about Mario.

"A real annoyance, that princess." Link muttered.

"You aren't telling me anything new. Haha, but get to know her first. She's actually pretty cool in her own way." Mario said back as he slumped into his seat. "Anyway Link, did you here about more stuff stolen from the Nintendo Museum?"

"Yeah, too bad for them."

"Well, Master Hand is doing a full check on this house. And I volunteered to help him look around."

"He thinks one of us stole the stuff?"

"Yeah, he's being kinda suspect about everyone. Including me."

"I knew he never trusted anyone here."

"Well I'm not really trustworthy of everyone here either." Mario scanned the room.

Link placed his head in his hands on the table. _This place is really falling apart. _

**Garden**

"Marth, you followed me."

Samus and Marth were out by the pond and Samus just noticed his presence. It was quiet and peaceful in the garden. It even blocked out the sound of the cafeteria.

"Well you said you wanted to talk some day."

"Yeah I guess I did." She got up from the bench and went over to Marth. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, maybe you can show me the different arenas."

Samus thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not." She went back towards the pond but went around it. "Follow me."

Marth slowly walked over to her, but kept an eye out for Captain Falcon. _He's not here with her, so this is your chance to make her forget about him. And whatever you do, don't make a fool of yourself._

Samus kept walking while keeping an eye on Marth. _Wonder what he's thinking about. _She stopped at a door. She got out a key and unlocked it. Inside were pod like capsules. She walked over to one and Marth followed. They huddled up inside one. When locked inside she pressed a few buttons and they were gone in a flash. They appeared on a place Marth had never seen before. Almost everything there was green and had a face. Samus finally turned and spoke. "This is Green Greens. It's one of Kirby's levels. Kind of a creepy place since everyone has smiles."

"I'll say." Marth kept looking around. His eyes stopped on a tree. He walked over to it. "Even the tree has eyes. Don't know what he needs them for, it can't do anything. Just then the tree blew wind so strong it made Marth fall on the ground.

Samus laughed. "You shouldn't say that." She sat down on the ground with him. "The trees can be really mean when they are talked about."

Marth chuckled. "Well, thanks for the late fact."

Samus gave him a small, warm smile. "Sorry."

The tree dropped two apples from the tree. Marth grabbed two of them he geld on up to Samus. "Want one?"

Samus looked at the apple then at Marth. She slowly took the apple. "Thank you." she said.

Marth looked at Samus out of the corner of his eye as both of them started to bite into their apples. _Today will be a good day._

**In the lounge room around 7PM**

Link and Roy were playing a checkers game. Link had Roy cornered.

"Come on Roy. You got to move some time today."

"Quiet, Link. I'm trying to form a strategy"

"On what…on how to lose?" Link retorted.

Mario had come again in the midst of their game. "We're going to investigate right now."

"Really, well be careful. Someone may know what you're up to." While Link was looking at Mario, Roy decided to make a few arrangements with game. He started adding and removing some of the pieces and he also moved some.

"I highly doubt it. Master Hand kept this between me and him." Just as he finished his statement, Peach had entered the lounge.

"Mario, I heard what you have to do. I really don't approve of this. But I have faith in you, so be careful, okay?" Peach had reached Mario.

"I will." Mario got up. "Later guys."

"Later. Okay, Roy it's still your turn."

"Fine, I'll move this piece here and…" He did a few jumps and ended up taking all of Links red checkers. "Game." He crossed his arms.

Link looked at the board then at Roy. "What? I could've sworn-

"Link?" Zelda had come in with Pichu in her arms again. Pichu squirmed free and went on the floor under the table. "They wanted to know if you guys wanted to watch a movie with us."

"I guess, since I lost the game."

"Pichu!"

Link looked under the table and grabbed Pichu. "You shouldn't be under there… what's this?" Pichu had something in her mouth.

Roy slumped into his seat and groaned. _Oh no._

"Aren't these checkers…?" Link's eyes shot up quickly. "Roy!"

Roy was already gone. Link growled in anger and chased after him. "COME BACK HERE YOU LYING CHEAT!"

Zelda and Pichu stood there clueless. They just blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Pi?"

**Hyrule Temple Arena**

Samus and Marth had been having a good time all day, looking at all the arenas. They shared some good laughs and stories all day.

"So, Link fell off the top of this pillar?"

"Yep. It was so funny." Samus laughed remembering that day. "He was so upset that the crow knocked him off of it and took his hat. Should have seen him running around with his sword, yelling every foul word imaginable."

Marth and Samus continued to laugh as they left the arena.

**Planet Zebes**

They reached the next arena their last stop.

"And finally, my arena."

Marth felt like he was burning up when he stepped out on Zebes. He waved his hand like fan to fan himself. "Whew. It's hot here."

"Well, that's the lava problem. It-"

She was cut off as the lava erupted and started to rise. It rose to a high level, but not high enough to reach them.

"Sure is a lava problem."

"Yeah and it keeps coming back up at anytime it wants."

Suddenly a big quake started. It caused Samus to lose her balance and fall. She thought she would fall and Marth would just laugh at her. But she fell against Marth as he moved in front of her and put a steady arm around her. She stayed in leaning on his chest until she looked up at Marth. He wasn't laughing but showing a face of deep concern.

"Are you alright?"

Samus raised up a little to face Marth. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said. Feeling she was getting to comfortable in Marth's arm she pushed herself away quickly and backed up.

Marth realized what he did and turned red. "Sorry."

Samus was blushing madly. "It's okay … um… we better head back."

"Yeah."

They left quickly back to the mansion.

**Smash Mansion**

When they returned they went outside to the fresh air. They turned to face the moon.

"I didn't realize we were gone so long." Samus replied.

Marth turned to her. "It's okay, isn't it?"

Samus' eyes shined in the moonlight. "Yeah. I had a really good time."

Marth eyes were shining too. "Me too. Maybe we can do it again?"

Samus turned to Marth. "Maybe."

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from the mansion. They both turned their heads to the mansion.

"What was that?" Samus asked.

"Don't know. Let's go check it out."

They quickly ran inside. They ran up the flights of the stairs. When they reached the top they looked to see a crowd of people. Samus and Marth pushed themselves to the front. Link, Zelda, Peach, and Roy were in the front with pale faces. Their eyes were frozen in place. When Marth and Samus turned to what they were looking at they gasped. What they saw was a puddle of blood with master hand in the middle covered in it and Mario had blood trickling from the top of his head.

End of Chapter

Now here's a little bit of Mystery. Someone has attacked Mario and Master Hand, but who? There's more to come later. Review Please!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Samus and Marth walked side by side through the garden again. It was two weeks after the incident in the mansion. Mario was claimed to be alright with just a bad bruise on his head. He was unconscious still. But Master Hand was at a near death and his condition was still left quiet, so Link took charge of the mansion while there was no Master Hand or Mario around. He was third in line to take charge if those before him (Mario and MH) could not lead the mansion. Peach had remained dead silent through the two weeks and Roy didn't pester her at all. Marth and Samus finally reached the pond. They stood in front of it and just stared. Marth had called Samus so they could talk. She didn't know what that meant but agreed to meet with him anyway.

After a long silence, Marth spoke. "So how have you been doing these past two weeks?"

"Me?" She thought for a moment._ How have I been? With my troubles so far not everything is going so great. But like I said to myself over and over again, I will not reveal those facts._ She finally responded. "It's been great with the tournaments we've been having and stuff. And you?"

"It's been going great." Marth said._ I got to gather courage or I'll never tell her how I feel._

Not noticeable to the two, Link was watching from afar. He had to see if this relationship was going to work. _Okay, I think this will work out and she'll finally get away from that birdbrain. Marth is trying, but Sam-_

"Hiya Link!" Said a cheery voice.

Link didn't care who it was. He pulled the person down in the bushes with him while covering their mouth. He looked at the person to find out it was Young Link.

He sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what you're up to, Big Bro."

"Well this is not the time, Little Bro." he whispered. He pushed him away. But Young Link just moved to get a better look at what Link was looking at.

"Is that Samus and Marth?" he asked

"Yes."

"Why are you in the bushes? If you wanna say hi, you got to say..." He stood up and waved his hands. "HI SAMUS AND MARTH!"

Immediately, Samus and Marth turned around. Samus eyes widened but then she glared angrily at Link. Marth folded his arms over his chest, very irritated with the Hylian.

"Hey guys!" Link smiled innocently. Young Link smiled at Link and Link gave him a look that said "I'm going to kill you!" Young Link noticed this and got a head start in running.

"What are you doing here, Elf-Boy?" Samus had her hands on her hips and Marth shook his head. Why did Link have ruin their moment?

Link stood up and brushed himself off. "Oh nothing…you know just cutting the grass." He pulled some grass from the ground.

Samus was not impressed. Marth just kept looking angrily.

Link gave up. "Okay what I came to-

"Hey guys!" The three friends looked to see Princess Zelda running in their direction.

"Whew. saved by Zel." he muttered. He turned his attention to Zelda. "Zelda, good to see ya!"

"Um...hi?" Zelda wondered why he was saying this, when she just saw him almost 20 minutes ago. She shrugged and continued with her news. "I found something that could really take our minds off of everything."

Link did his best to avoid Marth and Samus' hard stares into his back. Oh, what is it?"

"Let's go to the beach! Everyone said it was a good idea. We'll take all the little ones with us. It will really clear our heads."

Link thought about it. "Hmm… sounds great!"

He went over to his friends and put his arms around Marth and Samus. "It's a great place to have fun and to think about forgiving, like forgiving a good friend of yours."

Marth got lose from Link's grip. "I'm up for it, Zelda. What about you, Samus?"

Samus had remained quiet._ Should I go? Will he follow me there if I go? And then if he saw me would I care? I just don't know._

Marth, Link, and Zelda turned to face her. "Samus." They called.

"Um… I guess it would be a good idea."

"Great, friends again!" Link said happily.

Samus suddenly turned on Link. "Now, I didn't say that." She walked out of the garden. Marth grunted in disgust and also left.

Link dashed after them. "Come on, guys! Don't be mad!"

Zelda called after Link. "Link, I-

But he was already gone. Zelda just sighed. "Once again, he leaves."

**The Beach**

Zelda was able to pull Peach out of bed to go to the beach. They brought along with them Ness, Popo, Nana, Pikachu, Pichu, Young Link, and Kirby. Link, Marth, and Roy when they first got there went in the water. The kids followed in with them. Samus came out of the changing room with a light blue swimsuit. Peach and Zelda were wearing pink outfits except Zelda's was a one strap and Peach's was a bikini. They decided to go in the water for awhile. Link, Samus, and Roy raced each other. Peach and Marth talked amongst themselves, while Zelda tried to teach Pichu how to swim. Pikachu was calmly swimming and not using his electricity.

Marth caught up with Samus. "I'm glad that you decided to come, Samus."

She smiled. "I am too."

Suddenly a splash was heard. It hit Marth and Samus square in the face. Cackling from the left was Roy and Link. "Easy targets." They said together. Samus and Marth started splashing them and they splashed them back. But allies turned when Marth splashed Samus. She looked shock at first but with an evil grin splashed him back.

"FREE FOR ALL!" Roy declared as he got splashed himself.

They continue this game for a long time. Zelda was watching from afar, preferably watching Link and Samus. There was a game going on. But Link and Samus seemed to be more focused on splashing each with big grins on both of their faces.

A little later, the girls got out of the water and sat on their beach towels. Peach had fallen asleep under the umbrella. In Zelda's lap, Pichu was asleep. She started stroking her behind the ears. Samus had Pikachu in her lap and he was asleep also. They just kept staring out in the water where everyone else was. Link, Marth, and Roy were over by a rock in the water talking about something. Zelda took a small glance at Samus. She had a small smile formed on her lips.

Zelda wondered what she was smiling about. Ever since she met Samus the first day she came to the SSBM mansion, she always seemed friendly. But when she seemed most happy was whenever she was around Link. And even Link himself he seemed to be so much more...

"Well, your idea worked."

Zelda fully turned to look at Samus. She had saw Zelda's glance through the corner of her eye. Samus turned to face her also.

Zelda smiled at what she said. "My plan did work didn't it?"

Samus nodded then turned to the beach. "We all needed a break. It helped me get over my anger with, Link. The jerk never ceases to get on my nerves, but I can never stay mad at him."

"Um… Samus?" Zelda slowly said.

Samus could tell this was serious. She turned again. "What's up?"

"You and Link are really close, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that. We've been here together for four years and we became pretty tight. What's wrong?"

"I need to ask you…" she panicked. Her grip tightened around Pichu, which was a little too hard for the pokemon.

"Yes?"

"Are you in love with Link because he's obviously in love with you!" she blurted out.

Samus had to hear that again. "What?"

"Are you in love with Link?" she said again. Her grip got even harder on Pichu. Pichu silently squealed in pain. She realized what she did to Pichu and stroked her softly.

"Link and me? You can't be serious."

Zelda slowly nodded. "Link and you are really good friends and you guys always hang out and stuff like a couple would. Link has been avoiding me for some time now. It makes me think that he doesn't like-"

Zelda couldn't bear to say the last part. She put her head down. Samus felt concern for her. "Zelda, you don't have to worry about that. I think he really does like you."

Zelda raised her head and looked at Samus. "You think so?"

Samus put Pikachu down on the towel. "Yeah, he just doesn't want to show or admit it to you in front of his friends." Samus chuckled. "Men and their morals, I swear. As for me, I have a boyfriend remember?"

"Yeah but you're never active around him. I think you could do a lot better off without him."

"Yeah he isn't the social type… but still." She said quietly.

Zelda looked out to the ocean at a certain blue haired friend. "I think you get along better with and smile a lot more when you're with Marth. It'd be nice to see you two together."

Samus looked at Zelda with interest. "Marth?"

Out in the ocean Link, Roy, and Marth were sitting on a nearby rock. Marth was still deep in thought. Link looked at his troubled friend. "What's up, Marth?"

"Oh, nothing," he said simply.

Roy studied Marth's face. "Oh he's just lovesick for Samus."

Marth groaned. "Roy, would you just stop it? I already told you about my priorities to fight instead of finding love."

"Oh come on, Marth. Admit it already. We're your friends." Link demanded.

"Wait you told Link and not me?"

"Oh just shut-up Roy. You know now don't you? Yes, it's true. But I think I'm beyond just liking her. She's funny and just an easy person to talk " Marth pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. "I never was that great of a person to talk to after what happened in Altea. But Samus, she just listens to me all the time with a look that understands me. How often do you meet a girl like that?"

"That's what love does. Of course I never felt that feeling before." Link replied.

Roy simply looked at Link. "Don't act like that, Link. You always have that feeling. Your heart goes pitter patter over Zelda.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Link sighed. "And what about you Roy?"

"What do you mean?"

Marth got in on the game. "Don't play dumb. Even though you argue with Peach, I think you're starting have feelings for her."

Roy stood upon the rock. "I do not! Listen to what you guys are saying. Accuse me of that? Please_."_ And with that he jumped into the water and swam away.

Link and Marth smirked at each other. "He likes her."

Link seriously looked at Marth now. "Marth if you truly feel that way about her, don't hide it, tell her straight away."

"I'll try, Link."

**Back at the Mansion**

Marth was walking Samus back to her room. She was thinking about what Zelda had told her and Marth was thinking about what Link said. When they reached the door, Samus unlocked it. She looked one final time at Marth. "Well, Good night."

"Good-night."_ No, that's not what I'm supposed to say. I got to do it now. _

Before Samus could walk inside, Marth grabbed her hand. "Samus, wait."

She turned and looked at him. He wished that she didn't turn around because bow she was looking at him with a concerned yet beautiful look on her face. "What is it?"

"I…" Marth started to stutter.

She let go of the doorknob and rested her hands on Marth's shoulders. "Marth, are you okay?"

Marth just stood there. He was lost in Samus' beautiful green eyes. _I'm lost for words. I don't know what to say._

Samus was starting to get really worried. She lightly shook him. "Marth please answer me, you're scaring me. Marth-

She was cut off when Marth removed her hands from his shoulders. She looked at her hands in his and then looked at Marth. Marth was a little red in the face but he never looked so serious.

"Samus, I've only been with you for a short time. But every time I'm with you, I'm always thinking about the brighter things in life because you make me happy." He stopped to see if he was still with her.

She was still with him. She felt like she was in a trance as she looked into his cobalt eyes._ What's he trying to say to me?_

She looked away, in order to stop staring. But Marth prevented her from looking away by tilting her chin up. She helplessly stared at him as her lip trembled a little.

Marth finally spoke. "Now's the time to tell you."

Samus made a silent nervous noise. _Is he going to say…?_

"Samus… I love you. I truly and deeply love you."

"Wh-what?" Samus looked at him wide-eyed. "Marth I-

He put his finger over Samus' mouth gently so he could to finish. "I know I'm going to regret this. But I think Ill feel even more regretful if I don't." He pulled Samus in close and kissed her. Samus was a little frightened at first but ended up kissing back. It was a long passionate kiss that seemed like it went on for hours. Marth finally broke the kiss. Marth felt relieved for finally letting his feelings out. But now he had to see how Samus reacted. Samus was silently catching her breath. When she caught it, she got out of Marth's grip and took a step back.

Marth looked at her pleading. "Samus, I'm sorry. I just-

"It's not your fault. I had a feeling you felt this way about me." She looked down.

"I really do care for you." Marth said quietly.

"I know. I like you too, but I can't say I love you," she whispered.

"Why can't you?"

"I… I… "Samus looked up to reveal to Marth her face streaming with tears. Her green eyes shimmered with sadness. "I just can't!"

She covered her face as she started sobbing. She threw her door open and ran inside, slamming the door behind her and leaving Marth speechless. He could still hear her crying in her room. He wanted to knock, but he felt he would only make the situation worse at the current moment.

Marth sighed. "She's hiding something. Why is she acting like this?"

"That's because she knows better and you should too." A voice said.

Marth turned to see Captain Falcon walk out from the dark shadows. He glared angrily at Marth.

"Where do you get off going at my girl like that?" he said coldly.

"I have to speak my mind. I don't care if she is your girl or not. I will not hide the truth that I love her."

"Well, you better hope I don't hear it again. Or you'll be eating those words pretty boy."

"Hmmph! I don't think she loves you at all!" Marth snapped.

Captain Falcon walked straight up to Marth. He towered over Marth. "What did you say?" he said angrily.

"You heard what I said." Marth stared at him with fury in his eyes straight through the helmet Captain Falcon wore.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He pushed into Marth as he walked past him. "You better hope we don't get a match in a tournament because you won't be playing for the gold, you'll be playing for your life!" He snarled at Marth and then stomped off to his room.

"We'll see." Marth said angrily and then stomped off the other way to his room.

**Samus' Room**

Samus slid to the floor holding her sides. She couldn't stop crying because of all the troubles of her life.

She cried to herself._ Why must I suffer like this? I do love Marth. I do. But these stupid secrets and threats are tearing me away from him. Why can't I be left alone? Why…why…WHY! _She kept pounding her fists into the carpet. She stopped when she realized it wasn't helping her. She collapsed to the ground and covered her face and continued crying.

"Zelda…Link…Marth…please… anyone…help me." She whispered.

**End of Chapter**

_**A/N: And this concludes Chapter 4. At least I think its Chapter 4. Anyway Marth has confessed his love to Samus but she won't confess hers. Captain Falcon is throwing out the threats. Samus' secrets will be revealed either in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm not quite sure yet. Well, review please.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Link's Room**

Link was in his room, putting his things away in the closet. He was wondering about Zelda. "I like Zel a lot. But I wonder if she feels the same." Link recalled his flashback in the rec. room. "She hugged me and said she never thought about anyone else until she knew I was safe. Does that mean she likes me?"

A figure walked into the room through the balcony so silently his ears could barely pick up on it. His ears twitched and looked through the corner of his eyes. No one was there. _Maybe I'm just hearing other things. My ears can pick up on anything. _He turned back to the closet.

The figure moved closer and took at his weapon, a knife. It moved closer to Link. It raised it.

Link spun around. "Show yourself!"

Yet again, no one was there. "This just weird… he started to turn around. "What's … Whoa!"

The figure had made their chance to attack Link, by jumping from the top of the closet lunging at him. But Link reacted quickly by jumping far back. He tried to catch his breath but the figure lunged himself at Link again. But yet again, Link flew back but against the wall. He was cornered. _ WHO IS THIS PERSON? WHY IS HE ATTACKING ME? I CAN'T FIGHT; MY WEAPONS ARE IN THE CLOSET. _The figure charged at Link again. Link jumped up, pushed his feet onto wall, and he pushed his body to fly over the killer. Link landed on the ground but he wasn't ready for what happened next. When he turned around the figure had thrown the knife fast and directly at him blade first. Link barely had anytime to dodge. His eyes widened.

**Next Door**

A bloodcurdling scream was heard. Roy shot up in bed. "Someone's in trouble!"

Roy ran over to Marth's bed. He was still sleep. Roy shook Marth. "Marth, wake up! Someone just screamed and I think it came from Link's room."

Marth woke up immediately. "What?"

They both went into the bathroom that divided Link's and their room. Marth tried to open the door it was locked. "Great, it's locked." He said.

"We break it down on 3." Roy said to Marth. Marth nodded in agreement. "1…2…3!"

They ran at the door at the same time breaking the door down. When they looked inside they gasped. Link was on the floor face down. But that's not what shocked them. In Link's back lay a knife and blood gushed all over his green tunic. Marth's face turned pale and Roy just stared. Link's front door was knocked down and Luigi ran in. "What's wrong Link? We heard you scre-

Everyone gasped. Zelda pushed herself to the front. When she saw the state Link was in, she screamed and then fell to the floor sobbing. "No…no…no…"she kept repeating to herself.

Peach walked over to the body and checked it, not really wanting to. She told everyone to quiet down. She put her head down to Link's chest and listened. "He's still breathing but barely. I think we can-

"What's going on?" Everyone including Zelda turned to see Young Link in the doorway. "What's everyone doing here?"

Zelda got up quickly. She didn't want Young Link to see Link in the stage he was in. She grabbed his hand and took him out of the room.

"What's wrong, Zelda?"

When they were back at Young Link's room, she kneeled down to him. She put her hands on his cheeks. Young Link looked at her innocently with his blue eyes. "Why are you crying, Zelda? Why can't I see Link?"

"Look… you just can't see him right now."

Young Link put his head down. "He's hurt. Someone attacked him."

Zelda looked at him puzzled. "What? How did-

"Even though Link and I pretend to be brothers, we're still the same person. His pain and feelings go through me as mine go through him. It's like we can read each other's minds."

"Oh." Zelda looked down. "Well someone did hurt him."

"Is he going to be okay?"

Zelda looked up to see tears in Young Link's eyes. She felt her tears falling too. "I don't know."

Young Link hugged Zelda and started crying. "I don't want to lose my big brother. He's the only family I have."

"I-I know." Her voice trembled as she thought about if she ever lost Link. She let go of him. Tears were streaming down his face. "But it'll be okay. You go get some sleep I'll tell you how Link is in the morning."

He sniffed. "Okay."

Zelda waited for him to go in his room and shut the door. She got up and went back to Link's room. When she got back, only Roy, Dr. Mario, and Peach were there. Roy was trying to pull out the blade, imbedded in Link's back. Marth and Luigi came back with a stretcher. Finally with a hard tug, Roy pulled it out. It was caked in blood and so was Link as soon as he pulled the blade out. His green outfit now looked as if he was wearing his red one. Zelda grew pale in the face. Roy and Marth picked up Link and put him on the stretcher.

"Let's hurry guys. We must stop the bleeding or he'll die." Dr. Mario said while rushing out the door. Marth and Roy went out hurrying holding the stretcher with Link's body on it.

Zelda could hear Link's silently groaning in agony. She was about to follow but Peach stopped her. "Zelda, you should get some rest. You can check on him, later okay?"

Zelda wanted to say something back but she understood Peach. She didn't really want to see Link again in that horrible state. "Okay."

Peach smiled. "Alright then. Don't worry .I'll take good care of him along with everyone else who will."

Zelda gave Peach a weak smile. "Okay, I'll check on him tomorrow."

Zelda turned, heading back to her own room. Once inside, she climbed into her bed. She didn't really want to sleep any longer, but it was only 11:00 at night. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.

**Down in the Hospital Wing**

"You know? We were all so worried for Link, that we never even thought about who attacked him." Roy said breaking the silence in the wing.

Marth looked over at Roy and so did Peach.

"He's right, Marth. We completely forgot to think about who did this to Link."

"And if he'll do this again." Marth said adding on to Peach's thought.

"Exactly! So who did it?" Roy pondered.

Peach thought for a moment." It could've been anyone." She then blinked her blue eyes fiercely. "Oh! It could be the same guy who attacked Mario and Master Hand."

"You're right, it could be." Marth stood and looked in the emergency room. Dr. Mario was tending to Link's wound. "But I think we'll get an even better clue by asking Link."

**Zelda/Peach's room**

Zelda was having a horrible nightmare. She was dreaming about the time Link fought Ganondorf in Hyrule. Except this time Ganondorf was shockingly powerful.

_In the dream, Zelda was still imprisoned. She was helplessly watching Link being torn apart by him._

_Link kept saying, "Where are you, Zelda?" Zelda would try to speak to him, but her voice could not be heard through Link's ears. Sadly, on Link's last cry to try and find her Ganondorf gave Link the final blow. _

_Zelda was in tears. Ganondorf moved her prison over to Link and set her free. Zelda ran to Link and cradled his upper body in her arms. She looked at Ganondorf in tears._

"_Ganondorf kill me already!"_

_He simply looked at Zelda. "I'm not going to kill you. You're already suffering by seeing him slowly dying." He let at his evil laugh._

"_Zelda," said a weak voice_

_Zelda looked down in horror to see Link staring at her. His face was cut up and bloody. "Where were you? Why didn't you help me?"_

_Zelda couldn't answer. She was freaked out. Link spoke again. "Look at me…I'm dying. This would have never happened to me if I never met you. Why couldn't you just find someone else? Why?"_

_Zelda couldn't speak. All she could do is cry as he kept chanting the same question and Ganondorf's booming cackle continued.  
__-_

Zelda woke up quickly. She had started crying again. She couldn't take it anymore. She went into the bathroom. There was another door there that connected to Samus' room. She knocked on it gently. Samus stirred in her sleep but got up anyway. She heard the knocking. She went to the door. As soon as she opened it Zelda ran inside and hugged Samus.

Samus looked at her crying friend. "Zelda, what's wrong?"

Zelda sniffed back her tears. "You're the only person I can talk to, Samus. I just can't keep it bottled up inside me anymore."

Zelda told Samus about the dream she had. She told her how she has been having bad dreams with Link involved all the time. Every part of it had an impact on Samus. Zelda tried to hold back her tears but it just wouldn't stop.

"Zelda, I'm sorry."

"Its just I feel everything that happens to Link is my fault. When he gets hurt, when he fought Ganon, when he was just now attacked and-

"Wait, go back. What just now happened?" Samus asked.

Zelda looked at Samus with her sad blue eyes. "You weren't there? Someone came and attacked Link. He's recovering in the wing right now."

"What? How did this happen?"

Zelda told her the whole story of finding Link. Samus' face turned white.

"No one knows who it could be."

Samus turned from Zelda._ My best friend. Someone made an attempt to kill him. But please don't let it be who I think it is. If he caused this...I swear..._

"Samus?"

She turned back to see Zelda looking at her. "I was wondering if I can stay in here with you tonight."

Samus looked at her and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Both Samus and Zelda climbed into the bed. As Samus shut off the light, Zelda whispered to her. "Thank you."

"Sure, anything for a friend." Samus whispered.

**Next Morning in Hospital Wing**

Samus, Zelda, Marth, Roy, and Peach were watching Link sleep. He was slowly breathing. Roy being as impatient as usual asked a question.

"We shouldn't let his food get cold. Can I-

Peach glared at him. "Just do it already. We all saw you staring at it for the last 10 minutes."

With one last glare at Peach he took the drink on the food tray. This made Zelda smile for a moment, but her concern for Link quickly returned.

"I really hope he comes out of this okay." Zelda bit her fingernail while looking at Link. "I really wish I can find out who the person was who did this."

Samus, all of a sudden. got up and went towards the exit. "I'll be right back." She caught eye contact with Marth and told him with her eyes to follow her.

As soon as they went outside Roy let out a loud burp. Peach looked at him with disgust. "You are disgusting Roy!"

Zelda shook her head. "Here we go again."

**Outside Hospital Wing**

Samus looked at Marth. "Marth I'm sorry. I acted like an idiot. The truth is I never expected you to say that. I thought you only you thought of me as a friend. So what you did came as a shock to me. So ... sorry about last night."

Marth looked at her. "It's okay. Really Sam, I came on to yo ua little too strong yesterday so I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have done that to you anyway since you have a boyfriend and all.

Samus smiled and nodded. "So are we still friends."

Marth smiled. "Yes we still are. But Samus..." His last night encounter with Captain Falcon was still bothering him. Samus coudln't really have feelings for this man, could he?

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"About Falcon. Is he really..."

"AAAAAAH!"

Samus and Marth immediately turned to the hospital wing with alert looks on their faces.

"Roy what's wrong? Please get up!"

Samus and Marth looked at each other for a moment. Someone screamed again.

"Roy this isn't funny. Get up please! Oh someone help!" Peach's voice was heard next.

Samus and Marth rushed inside. What they found was not a pretty sight. Roy was on the ground screaming in pain. Peach was scared and Zelda was trying t get near Roy but he kept swatting her back. Roy had placed a hand where his heart was and was trying to catch his breath.

Peach saw the two of them and looked at them in horror. "Guys, Roy just fell to the ground in pain! What do we do?"

"Do you know what happened to make him do this?" Marth and Samus dropped to the ground to see if they could calm him down.

"We don't know!" Zelda was panicking.

Roy kept on screaming. "SOMEONE STOP THIS FREAKIN PAIN!"

Peach just stared. _I'm so scared I don't know what to do. Dr. Mario would know but he left for an appointment. Roy, please don't die!_

Zelda thought._ What do we do now? We can't lose him and we won't lose Link either! Wait I got it!_

"Stand back, everyone." Zelda shouted.

"What?" Samus asked.

"I have an idea."

Marth knew what it was. He got up and told Samus to do the same. When they got up, Zelda moved towards Roy. "You guys hold him down." Marth held down his legs. Samus and Peach held down each of his hands. Zelda placed a hand in front of Roy. She closed her eyes and slowly chanted to herself. They saw a pink glow from Zelda's hand that glowed all over Roy. As it was shining on Roy, his fight to get free was slowly dropping and he was calming down. Then in a second Roy was completely quiet. Zelda stopped to see what she did. Marth, Samus and Peach let go of him and also looked.

Roy's eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry at first but them he could see all his friends. "Um… hey guys? What exactly just happened to me?"

Marth got up to go somewhere, but before he left, he said, "Zelda healed you."

Roy nodded to Zelda. "Thanks Zel."

They all smiled in relief. At that moment, Peach didn't care what she thought of hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay."

Roy blinked his blue eyes in confusion. Roy looked at Zelda and Samus. "Um… is she okay?"

They just shrugged.

Peach let go of him. "Don't get used to this. Tomorrow, it's back to the way we were before."

"Okay. I don't think I want it back to the way it is right now, anyway." Roy assured her.

"Check this out." Marth said from another part of the room.

Everyone looked at Marth. He was over by the drink Roy had dropped. He had something tiny in his hand. "There's some kind of capsule here."

Samus came over and took a look at it. "I've seen one of these. It's poisonous. They tried to poison Roy."

"No. They tried to poison Link. Remember it was his drink." Roy corrected.

Peach gasped. "They were trying to finish off Link for good."

Zelda walked over to Link's bed. "Well, they won't get the chance to." Zelda raise her hand in front of Link. "I'm going to try this healing power again for Link."She continued the same thing she did on Roy. But this time it took longer. They all watched nervously as she tried to heal Link. A little later Zelda, stopped.

A small groan was heard. Link's eyes twitched but then fluttered open. He looked around but he saw Zelda first and smiled weakly. "Hey Zel,"

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link in a matter of seconds. Link hugged her back. Roy got up along with Peach and looked at them happily. Samus walked over to Link.

"Thought we lost you, Elf Boy." She said with a smirk.

"Hey bounty girl. You know it'll take more than a stab in the back." Link said. He tried to get up but Zelda wouldn't let him. "Zelda, let me up please." She didn't respond or budge. "Zelda?" Link looked at Zelda and gasped. "Guys she fainted!"

**A little later**

Zelda woke up. She was in the hospital wing still, but she was the one in the bed. Link was sitting right next to her. Roy, Samus, Marth, and Peach had left.

"What happened-"

Link looked up from a book he was looking at. "Good you're awake. They all told me how you used your healing powers twice in one way. Don't scare us like that. We thought the guy tried to poison you too."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. But for right now, just stay here for a need to rest."

"Okay."

Link got up and headed for the door. "I'll be back later. But thanks for healing me, Zelda. I mean it." He left when she smiled with gratitude at his thanks. Once he was gone, Zelda was alone in the room. She slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Somewhere in the mansion unknown**

"Blast! She ruined to of my murders."

The figure walked back and forth. Then he stopped. "She will have to be dealt with."

**Common Room**

"I truly think we need to be a bit more careful around this place right now."

Link and Marth agreed.

Link spoke up. "I don't know who it was. But it was definitely a man."

Roy looked around. "The murderer could be anywhere. And he'll try to attack again."

"So none of us are really safe alone," Marth said quietly.

Link shot up. "Zelda!"

Marth turned to look at him. "Huh?"

"I left her alone. I have to go check on her." He ran out of the room

"Wait Link!" Marth ran after him and Roy joined him.

"We'll come with you!" Roy called.

**Back in the Hospital Wing**

A dark figure crept over to Zelda's bed. He pulled out a white towel and chemicals out of his pocket. He poured some of the contents on the towel. He moved over to Zelda. The smell of the towel contacted Zelda's nose. Zelda's eyes flew open to come face to face with the man. She tried to scream but the man quickly covered her mouth and forced the towel to Zelda's nose. Zelda's helplessly smelled it and grew weak. She fainted right away and the man got to work. He pulled out some rope. He tied up Zelda's ankles, the middle of her legs, and her hands."

He then silently carried her out the window in which he came.

Not a minute or two later Link broke in. He looked around. Zelda's bed was empty. "Din, she's already gone! He's been here!" Roy and Marth looked inside. Link panicked. "Where the heck is she!"

"Calm down Link." Marth said calmly. Though he knew that would do little to silence Link.

"How can I be calm? I was just here and I left her by...Zelda!" he called out, hoping to get some kind of response back.

Roy looked at the window. _Who opened it? Wait what's this shiny thing? It's-_

Roy spun around. "Link look, what I found on the window seal."

Link ran over to him. In Roy's hand was a familiar Tri-Force earring . "That's Zelda's earring."

Marth joined them. "He mus thave carried her out the window."

"Well let's follow them!" Roy exclaimed.

All three of them went through the window. They found some footprints leading to the right. When the footprints stopped they looked up and gasped. The figure was right in front of them and in his arms was Zelda. He was standing towards the edge pool. Link got up and ran towards him. The figure quickly threw her in the pool. Strapped to Zelda was something electric. And when she was thrown in electric shock waves came from the pool.

"ZELDA!" He dove in after her not caring, if he got shocked or not.

Marth and Roy chased the man as he ran away from the scene. But when they reached the corner, he was gone. Link swam to the bottom of the pool. He reached his arm out and grabbed Zelda around the waist. When he emerged from the pool, Roy and Marth were right there, ready to get her out quickly. Link pulled himself out quickly. Roy took off all of Zelda's rope bindings while Marth was holding onto Zelda to check her out. He checked her heart. "She needs to be treated immediately."

Link picked up Zelda in his arms. "Let's hurry to the hospital wing and find Dr. Mario."

They rushed back to the hospital wing inside. Just above them was Samus looking at them from her room. She saw the whole thing from when the man brought her out to the pool to the end.

She just stared and then finally whispered. "So…it was you."

**End of Chapter**

**Okay there were a lot of accidents in this one. Samus knows who it is but will she tell the others? Well she'll tell one person about her secrets next chapter. Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before I start let me tell you something that really got me annoyed. I just got the melee game last year and we were done with it about April. Anyway I was playing it yesterday and something weird happened. I was doing Classic mode and fighting Master Hand. And then when I was Pikachu out of nowhere, Crazy Hand shows up. He beats the crap out of Pikachu. I was shocked. He didn't show up the next time I got my next set of lives and I beat M.H. Then I played classic again. He didn't show-up when I was Roy but when I was Pichu, Link, and Zelda C.H was back. He beat up Pichu and Zelda But when I was my guy Link…. Oooh he got torn up! Never mess with me when I'm Link! Anyway I find that pretty unfair when you're doing real well the other hand shows up. I guess it has to do with the difficulty you play at. Anyway back to the story.**

**Chapter 6**

Three days after the incident, everything went back to normal, except Link became quiet and became really concerned about Zelda, who still hadn't woke up from the accident. Link watched over her all three days. So Fox took charge of the smashers since Link was busy watching her. Today were the stadium matches and Marth asked Samus to walk with him to the stadium and she agreed.

"Come on Samus we're going to be late." Marth called.

Samus put her helmet under her arm and headed for the door. She opened the door to see Marth there. He wasn't wearing his usual blue uniform but a green one.

"Sorry, had to tighten up my armor."

Marth held out his hand to Samus."Will you allow me to escort you, fair maiden?"

Samus rolled her eyes. "Stop joking."

"I'm being serious, Sam." He kept his hand out. "Someone like you should be escorted."

She hesitated at first but grabbed on anyway. They headed for the stairs and then outside to the stadium. As they went inside they were cut off by Captain Falcon. He was glaring at the two. Samus dropped his hand backed up a small step but Marth stood his ground.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Samus!" He said angrily.

"And I thought I told you I don't care what you say!" Marth snapped back.

"Going around all the time just eyeing my girl and then you kissed her."

Samus' eyes widened. _He saw that?_

Captain Falcon saw Samus' look and turned to look at her. "Yes, I did see you kiss him. And it looked like to me you enjoyed it because you sure didn't stop."

Samus felt like she had just been shot.

"Yeah," Captain Falcon continued. "This boy here said you didn't love me, and he makes me kind of suspect of you, Sam."

Samus slowly looked at Marth. Marth looked at her too. He knew he shouldn't have said that. Samus was horrified. She was about to crack. Just before she could answer the announcer came on saying Marth vs. Captain Falcon match was up. Samus gasped. Captain Falcon smirked. "You like it? I set it up just for us Marth."

"Sounds great, let's get to it." Forgetting Samus was there, he hurried to the arena with Captain Falcon not far behind.

Samus just stared after them. _I can't stay here. I have to get out of here._

Samus ran out of the exit of the stadium. She ran all the way to the edge of the mountain. The wind blew her blonde strands in front of her face. She then peered over the mountain, overlooking what was down below. Down below was a small like river. But there were some sharp rocks down below that would kill her in an instant. She wanted to turn back but stood her ground. It had to be done.

"It's just one drop. I'll jump off and be through with everything and everyone. No more secrets, no more threats. No more Link, No more Zelda, No more… Captain Falcon, and No more… no…"

She couldn't bear to say the last part. Her tears dropped slowly._ I can't stand to leave Marth or Link. Link is like an older brother and the only family I have and Zelda's like a little sister to me and so are the pokemon. And Marth. He is so kind to me and if I told him my secret he wouldn't care he would still love me . But I have to leave these memories behind. And this jump will end it all. This jump will free me. _She got ready to jump but before she could jump a hand grabbed her roughly and spun her around. She turned to see Link. He looked a little angry with her.

"Samus Aran! Now I know something's wrong with you!" Link tried to catch his breath, from running to stop her.

Samus looked at him wide-eyed. "I thought you went to the stadium."

"I didn't. I chose to stay with Zelda for safety reasons. Why aren't you there?"

Samus turned on him coldly. "It's really none of your concern."

"Well it looks like you were about to take a plunge to your death." Link's panting for breath came to a halt.

"That's right, Link!" Samus snapped back at him. "And don't try to stop me! Now let go of my hand so I can." She didn't mean to sound so cold to him but it was her sadness that made her act that way.

Link didn't let go of her hand. He just walked over to the edge next to her. He looked over it and then back at Samus. "Fine you can jump. But I'm jumping with you."

Samus's anger disappeared. "What? Why would you do that?"

"You're my best friend, Sam. I'm not going to let you die alone." Link said smiling.

"But you haven't done anything that has affected your life for years."

"So? I bet you haven't either and-

Samus cut Link off. "Well "so" is not a good reason, you can't waste your life by just following me around like a dog or something. But if you want to end your life, fine I won't stop you!" She walked even closer to the edge and Link still held onto her hand.

"Okay. Let's go then, Sam."

Samus turned to look at him. Link had the most serious face on that she had ever seen. She thought she would be able to tell he was joking through his eyes but his blue eyes were focused and showed no signs of "I'm joking." in them. _Is he serious? Does our friendship mean that much to him? __He always says he thinks we're the same since we both were parentless throughout most of our lives. So we should look out for each other like family. _Samus had so many questions bundled up in her head. She put one foot off the edge and Link did too._ He really will do it. I guess I have no other choice. _Samus put her foot back on the ground and edged away from the mountain edge. She then collapsed to the ground and just sat there with Link still holding on to her hand.

Link let go of Samus' hand and sat down next to her. "Change of plans?"

She turned from him. "I'm not going to kill myself just so you'll die for no reason."

Link didn't stop there. "Samus, you need to tell me what's wrong. You can trust me with anything."

Samus turned to him. "You swear you won't tell?"

"Promise."

**Smash Stadium**

Announcer: We have a great match up today. Marth vs. Captain Falcon!

The crowd started cheering. In the lounge room, all the other smashers watched the match from the big screen.

Roy was talking to Luigi. "Oh yeah. Marth's got this one all wrapped up."

Ganondorf interrupted. "Don't get too confident. Falcon is more experienced then your swordsman buddy."

Peach shushed them both. "Quiet. It's starting!"

Back on the battle arena on Brinstar Depths Marth and Falcon were getting into fighting position.

The Announcer spoke again. "Ready …. GO!

Marth and C.F charged at each other and fist clashed with sword.

* * *

"The truth is Link, Captain Falcon has a hold on me for something in the past."

"Something in the past?" Link repeated.

* * *

Captain Falcon backed up to let Marth miss swinging his sword. After Marth missed, he ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar and threw him. Marth regained his balance after falling down.

Falcon charged at him again, but this time Marth slashed him with his sword and he was sent back a distance.

* * *

"After the fourth year for staying at this mansion, Captain Falcon had started following me around. I tried to plead with him to leave but he just kept following me." Samus stopped to remember that day. Link patiently waited for her to continue. "Well he followed me for a day which eventually turned into weeks. He kept trying to ask me out on a date but I would always turn him down as you know, Link. But then that horrible day happened."

* * *

Marth was pretty beat up and Falcon was too. But tired as he was, Marth charged at Falcon. Falcon punched Marth in the stomach and he fell to his knees.

Captain Falcon smirked. "You should prepare for your defeat. And when you do lose you better not show your face around Samus again."

Marth growled in anger. "No chance, Falcon."

With a great lunge Marth pushed Captain Falcon over the edge with him also falling too. Luckily the platform part of Brinstar Depths was down there and they both fell on top of the platform. One more drop and it would all be over.

"This is it, Falcon!"

Falcon grinned evilly."So long, Marth."

Captain Falcon got ready for his ultimate attack and Marth got ready for his.

* * *

"I had a mission in outer space to save a planet. I was flying there and when it was in reach I tried to press my landing button only to press my eclipse missile trigger on accident."

"Eclipse missle?" Link knew about the missile when Samus showed him her ship one time.

Samus' horrible memories came back of that day. "It fired and as I told you its unstoppable and when it reached the planet it exploded."

Link's heart sank when he saw Samus looked at him sadly. "Link, I killed thousands of people! All of them innocent."

Samus put her head down and continued. "I was so scared and horrified I flew away as fast as I could. When I got back, I told everyone that when I got there that the person I was suppose to hunt down already destroyed the planet before I could get there. They believed me and I thought I got away with it."

Link stared at Samus even though she wasn't looking._ I've never seen her so emotional like this. The usual cocky and never show any emotion Sam has really changed. I thought she never has problems like these. And I would always to complain to her about my problems. She had worse. I've been so selfish and never thought about how she was doing._

"But then," Samus spoke again. "I saw Captain Falcon again. But he wasn't there trying to ask me out. He knew what I did. He happened to have a race near that planet and he noticed my ship. And that's when he had me."

"That's when he forced you to be his girlfriend."

Samus looked up. "I thought you left me already. I thought you already left to call the police."

Link hugged Samus. "Come on, Bounty Girl. You know me better than that. Sam I'm so sorry."

Samus was a bit confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"I never thought about your feelings. No one is suffering like you are. And I failed to notice that. Sorry, Sam."

Samus placed her head on Link's shoulder. "Thank you Link. I knew I should have told you earlier because I knew you would understand. But right now I'm glad that I did."

* * *

Falcon did his Falcon Punch thinking Marth would do his sword move but he didn't. Instead Marth countered Captain Falcon's attack sending him back a few pegs. And then Marth did do his move to Captain Falcon with the tip of his sword making him fall off the arena and making him lose the Match. Marth got up and walked over to the announcer. The announcer held up his hand. "Captain Falcon fell off the arena making Marth the Winner!"

The crowd cheered and Marth smiled with pride.

**Hospital Wing**

Zelda awoke from her long sleep. She looked at her surroundings. She was still in the hospital wing. "But I thought that he grabbed me and took me out of here. Maybe I was dreaming but I want to tell Link about that dream anyway."

Zelda checked the whole mansion. No one was in sight. "Where is everybody? Maybe they're at the stadium. We usually have fights at night."

Zelda ran outside to the stadium. Link and Samus failed to notice her run by. But she was at a far distance.

Samus let go of Link and sighed. "There's more."

"More? I have to get even more emotional."

Samus chuckled at Link's small joke. "You're such a guy with you stupid manly traits."

Link laughed. "Now there's the mean Samus I know and remember."

Samus smiled. "And it looks like you're back to your rude self."

"But anyway I found out the day when Zelda was thrown in that pool who the person was. It was the same person who attacked Mario and Master Hand and the same guy who tried to poison Roy and try to kill you Link."

"I know already, Sam. It was Captain Falcon."

**Smasher Stadium**

"Congratulations Marth!" Peach said when she, Roy and Young Link caught up with him.

"I was behind you 100 percent."Roy said giving Marth a high-five.

"Thanks guys." Marth replied. He looked around and Peach noticed.

"Who are you looking for?"

Marth turned to Peach with frustrated eyes. "I was hoping to see Samus here. But I don't see her anywhere. Guess she went to check on Captain Falcon."

Peach gave a small hmph. "I don't know what she sees in that birdbrain."

Zelda came running in. "Link's not here." She looked and saw the others. "But maybe they know where he is."

Marth turned to see Zelda running to them. He smiled. "Hey Zelda, you're awake."

Peach turned and sighed in relief. "Oh you're okay." Peach hugged Zelda. "It's good to see you Peach."

"We thought you would never wake up. You've been out of it for three days." Roy said walking over to them.

Zelda gasped. "Three days? What happened?"

Marth and Roy told them the whole story. Zelda sighed. "So it wasn't a dream. It really did happen. Guys, do you know where Link is?"

Young Link walked over to her. "Good someone else notices besides me. He wasn't even in the mansion all day."

Roy thought for a moment. "You're right, he wasn't."

Marth looked at Zelda. "Samus is missing too. I hope they're together wherever they are."

Zelda turned to everyone. "I wanted to tell Link as well, but I'll tell you guys. I know who that guy is who had been causing these attacks. It was Captain Falcon."

Everyone gasped.

Peach eyes were shocked. "I don't believe it!"

Young Link got worried. "What if he's behind the mystery of where Samus and big bro are?"

Marth panicked. "We have to do something. We have to-

_**"You're a little too late."**_ Said a voice over the speaker.

All the doors of the stadium closed. The smashers were locked in.

"All of you have fallen into my trap."

There was a hissing sound. The smashers gasped to see gas enter the stadium. They tried not to inhale it but did and all of them fell unconscious.

Captain Falcon appeared out in the battle arena to see everyone out cold.

He cackled. "Their lives will end soon."

_**A/N: Oooh. A trap has been set for the smashers and they've all been caught. Will Link and Samus find out before it's too late? Can't tell ya. One more chapter. Until then Review Please. Adios!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So now we know who was behind this but now the question is why."

Samus answered his ponder for him. "I can answer that. You know all that stuff in the papers about robberies and girl kidnappings and then murders?"

Link nodded.

"Well, that was Captain Falcon. All of it. I found out a little later when I had to spend my time with him."

"No way." He looked at her to see if she was joking, but she nodded. "He really did, huh?"

Link thought for a moment. "Hey. Sorry for asking this. But if you were with Falcon all the time, how come he didn't kill you?"

"He still loved me, if that's what you wanna call it. So, he didn't want to. He found better ways to amuse himself with me." Samus said sheepishly.

"Oh." Link then realized what she meant. "OH! Didn't understand the first time."

"Yeah, I know how slow you are." Samus giggled.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. So, no suicidal?"

"Now that I got that off my chest, no suicidal." She replied.

"Alright then, let's go see if we can still catch some of the matches."

"Yeah, okay." She got up as soon as Link did and they started to walk back to the stadium.

When they reached the corner turn to where the stadium was, they stopped. They backed up behind the house to stay hidden and slowly peeked around the house.

There were giant men walking out of the stadium. Each of them had something in their arms. Until finally they peered closer they noticed it was someone they were holding. They each had a smasher in their arms and were taking them to the mansion. All of them were unconscious. Lastly they saw Captain Falcon walk out with a pleased look on his face. Samus had her hand clasped over her mouth and Link looked on in anger. He saw all his friends including Zelda being carried out last.

_How did he catch them all? He wouldn't…he couldn't possibly- _Samus said to herself.

"Sam?"

Samus looked at Link. His eyes were still fixed on C.F. "He wouldn't be trying to kill everyone would he?"

"Huh?"

Link turned to face her. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah most likely he would. I don't know why though." She tried to think for a moment.

Link pulled out his sword. "Well, we got to stop him then."

Samus blinked fiercely from shock. "You want to take him on with all his minions with him?"

"Why not? He's the same jerk who tried to kill Zelda and me. Let's not forget Mario, M.H, and Roy. Besides you want to be lose from his grip, so let's do it."

She just stared at him for a while and then a smirk appeared. She pressed her wristwatch button and her suit appeared on her. "I am over this hold he has on me! I'm right behind ya."

"Well let's get to it." Link tried to make a run to the front, but Samus grabbed his arm. "What?"

"We shouldn't go through the front. I got a better idea."

Inside Mansion

Zelda's eyes slowly opened and tried to look around.

She tried to get up but couldn't budge._ Why can't I move? Oh no!_

She gasped when she saw that she tied up and when she saw further across the room Peach tied up as well.

Peach was trying to get her bindings loose when she saw Zelda awake. She gave her a weak smile. "Finally you're awake."

"Did Falcon do this to us?" She tried to sit up and this time she was able too.

"Yeah, him and his thousands of men with him."

"Why is he doing this? We never did anything to him."

**"SEEMS EVERYONE IS AWAKE NOW!" **a sound came from the speaker.

Zelda and Peach turned their heads to the speaker. The voice spoke again.

**"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PLACE. IT'S NOTHING BUT A BIG FAMILY LIVING TOGETHER IN PEACE. I HATE FAMILY TOGETHERNESS! SO LET ME END THIS NIGHTMARE BEFORE I GAG!"**

"What did we do?" Zelda exclaimed.

The voice came back.** "YOU'LL ALL DIE ONE BY ONE."**

Peach yelped in fright and started working at her bindings again. Zelda quickly started to work on hers also.

Zelda heart pounded rapidly. _If we don't get out of here soon, we're done for!_

* * *

Samus and Link stood in the backyard. Above them was Samus' room. Link used the hookshot and grabbed on to the railing of Samus' balcony. Samus used her grappling hook also. They both shot up into the air. When they reached the top they both pulled themselves over. Link planted his feet on the ground first and put his hookshot away.

"Well that was simple." He reached for the door but it was locked. He looked at Samus. "Great idea, but you forgot to mention the fact that your door was locked!"

"Well don't act like you're hopeless without a key. Use one of those many gadgets you own."

"It's not like I'm supplied with everything. You have a powered up suit do something about-"

Link stopped talking and looked out past the balcony. His eyes were fixed on something.

Samus had no clue what he was looking at. "What? Did I offend you or something?"

"No. Turn around and see for yourself." Link pointed in the direction.

Samus turned around and just stared. A figure was running off that way and had Marth over his shoulder still unconscious.

Link started to head towards the balcony edge. "Captain Falcon's getting away. Let's stop-

Link was cut off by Samus' arm that went in front of him. She turned to Link. "No. I'll go get him you go inside and free everyone."

"But, Sam." Link tried to protest.

"No. This is my battle. Besides. if we both go, who's going to take care of the others? Someone's probably in there, torturing them right now."

Link was going to speak again but Samus turned to him and smiled. "Link don't try to talk me out of it. You've always been protecting for the four years we have been here and now it's my turn. Even though I hate to admit it, you're pretty skilled with that sword."

Link looked at her shocked. But then a smile formed and he flipped his hair. "I am pretty good, aren't I?"

"Don't push it. I trust you with saving the others. Do it for our family, Link." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, you can go. But be careful."

"You too." Samus ran to the edge and jumped off the balcony.

Link smiled. "You better come back alive, Bounty girl!"

Samus turned back around. "Hey Link catch!"

She threw something small and Link caught. He glanced at it. "A key?"

She laughed. "Turns out I had it after all."

"Once again Sam, your forgetfulness kicks in. What would I do without you?"

"I'll just take that as you trying to say good Luck!" She turned back around and started running again.

Link quickly used the key and walked inside. Samus' room was pitch black.

_Better leave it this way. Don't want to start anything._ Link thought to himself. Just then he heard a loud scream.

"Huh?" Link went to the door connected to Samus' room. He peered in. Peach was being held by one man. He had a knife inches away from her neck.

Link kicked the door open and ran inside._ I've always wanted to do that._

The man looked at him. Peach's eyes became filled with joy. "Link!"

As Link advanced towards her. The man pushed the knife to Peach's neck making a little bit of a cut. Link fell back.

"One step closer and I'll kill her." He said.

Link grunted in anger. But unknown to the man someone was behind him because as soon as he said that he was knocked over the head and he let go of Peach as he fell to the floor. Behind him was the man in red, Mario!

Link smiled. "Looks like you're up and around!"

Peach turned and her eyes filled with tears. "Mario!"

Mario smiled as he hugged her. "Good to see you too Peach! Can't stay in bed and let you guys have all the fun. But before we get all emotional we need to save the others. I already set a few free."

Peach gasped. "That's right! Link, three of the guys took Zelda out of here and went down to the basement. You got to go get her."

Link nodded. "Okay. You guys free the others." He ran out the door._ Don't worry, Zelda. I'm coming._

* * *

Zelda was scared out of her mind. Three big men had come into their room. They untied her but two of them held a tight grip on her as they carried her down to the basement. Zelda kicked and tried to get out of their grasp, but they just held her back even tighter. They took her toward the corner of the basement. Two men held her against the wall.

The last man started to advance on Zelda. "We're not going to kill you just yet."

He pulled out knife. Zelda's eyes widened. The man grinned. "We're going to have a little fun with you."

Zelda knowing what they meant, tried to get free again but their grip was too tight. The man reached her and grabbed onto the top of her dress. He got his knife and cut a slit in the top of her dress.

Zelda felt tears coming down her cheeks. "No… please don't."

Another man grabbed the top of her dress and slowly ripped it. Zelda was horrified as they laughed at her pleas. "Please just leave me alone."

But they slowly kept ripping. Zelda started sobbing. "Please stop! Please!"

Just as they were reaching her chest the man reaching for her exosed body, fell to the ground. The other men looked around. But as they turned they fell too. Zelda looked up. Standing at the top of the stairs of the basement was Link. He had shot all three of them downwith his arrows. When he saw Zelda slumped against the side of the wall in complete shock, he jumped over the stairs to her.

Link helped her up. She looked at him. Link looked really concerned. "Zelda are you okay?"

His eyes widened when he saw what they had done to her. "Those bastards."

Zelda finally managed to say something. "Link." She hugged him and started sobbing. "I didn't know what to do. If you came any later...I..I..."

Link hugged her back, giving her all the time she needed to cry. "It's okay, Zelda… I'm here."

She kept crying into her shoulder. "I thought no one would save me."

"You know I'll always be there for you Zel. No one will ever do anything like that as long as I am around. I promised to you when we were little I would always be your protector."

"But when you weren't here, I thought you broke your promise. When I first came here it was like you always tried to avoid me." Zelda looked up with her sapphire eyes, shimmering with tears.

"It was because I heard a lot had happened to Hyrule while I was gone. And I thought it was all my fault and when you returned I thought you would be angry with me for not being there."

"I wasn't mad, Link. I mean I was at first when I was at home. But I realized that wherever you were, you were probably helping others. And I was right… you were." Zelda said.

Link smiled. "I really am sorry Zelda. I'm always going to be there for you from now on."

Zelda felt more tears coming on and she just started to cry on his shoulder again.

Link looked through the small window at the moon shining in the starry sky. _Samus you got to end this._

Once Zelda recovered from her incident and felt ready to walk, the two ventured up the basement steps. Once Link and Zelda entered the lit corridor, the first thing they saw was Roy, Mewtwo, Falco and Fox around.

"Hey guys." Link called.

"Link, just in time. We got to go after Falcon. Marth's with him." Roy said.

"Right. Samus is already out there." Link said. "Fox and Falco can you handle things here?"

"Those goons don't stand a chance against us. They'll be out of here in no time." Falco said with a thumb's up.

"You just go and help Marth and Sam out." Fox said. "We're going to free the rest of the smashers. Let's go Falco."

Link and Zelda watched as they left.

Link looked at Roy. "Maybe you should stay too Roy. They probably can't do it alone."

Roy hesitated but nodded. "Okay, see you guy later." He followed after the two Arwing pilots.

Link looked at Zelda. "Zel, you should stay."

Zelda shook her head. "No, Link. I'm going too."

"But Zelda-"

Zelda held her hand up and cut him off. "Link, I am no longer that Princess who spent her life in her castle. I was chosen to be a smasher and I'm going to help you. Besides my friends are out there too."

Link sighed in frustration. "You and Samus are so stubborn." But then he smiled. "Come on let's go."

The two headed towards where Marth, Samus, and Captain Falcon were but Link stopped and turned to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo looked up.

Link gestured to him. "We need you to come with us."

* * *

Marth was thrown to the ground towards the edge of the cliff. Captain Falcon kicked him and smirked. "Sorry, if it was rough."

Marth glared at him. He couldn't do anything since his arms were bound together. Falcon pulled out a gun. "I never liked you, pretty boy. Always eyeing Samus. Well it ends here."

"There's a story she's hiding. She didn't tell me what, but I know for a fact that whatever it is...you're holding it against her. You can try to bound her to her secret if you want, but she doesn't want to be with you. And never will." Marth said angrily.

Falcon put his foot on Marth's head so he could get a good headshot. "Well if I can't have her no one else will."

He aimed the gun at Marth's head. Marth shut his eyes, waiting for death.

"I have had it with you!" a voice said.

Marth heard Falcon scream. He opened his eyes to see Falcon sprawled out on the ground. He saw that Samus had shot him. She was breathing heavily.

"Samus." He called weakly.

She ran over to Marth. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She started untying him. Marth sighed, but managed a small smile. "Not much."

"This is all my fault," she said as the bindings came loose.

"No, don't say that. I blame myself for being stupid enough to fall for this, " Marth said weakly.

She moved back as Marth tried to stand up. "I should have told you from the start."

"But you're too late for that," a voice said.

Samus slowly turned. A beam was shot at her. Marth pushed her out of the way and the beam hit him in his right arm. He screamed in pain and then fell back to the ground.

Samus's eyes widened. "Marth!" She went down to his side. "Are you okay?"

"He's all you ever care about these days," The voice said.

Samus' head shot up and she looked around angrily. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"You couldn't have forgotten me already, could you?"

Samus turned and gasped when she saw who it was. A teen that was no more than three years older than her appeared. He had long black hair with red tips. He was wearing a long black trench coat. His eyes were a light brown color.

"Prince Blade?" Samus said quietly. He nodded. Samus spoke again. "Why are you doing this? Are you working for Captain Falcon?""

Blade shook his head. "No. He worked for me. He has been keeping tabs on you for me. Thinking in return he would receive your love. What an idiot he will look like when he realizes only I get you." Blade shot something out of his hand. The light took away Samus' transformation watch. He threw it far away somewhere else. Samus' armor went away only to reveal her regular clothes. He then used his power to lift Samus and bring her over to him. She fought hard to stay near Marth, but she could not overpower his hold.

Marth still on the ground helplessly watched. "Samus."

He stopped Samus right in front of him. She still couldn't move. Blade circled around her. "Still the same girl I fell in love with."

Samus with the strength she had left to control her body looked at him. "Fell in love with?"

Blade glared at her. "Don't tell me you don't remember?"

She just continued to look at him. "Remember what?"

He sighed. "Four years ago you saved our planet from destruction. You were only twelve at the time, and yet you were still so strong and you have no problem defeating the enemy. I had wanted to meet you. Finally we met and you told me you had always wanted to meet me. You stayed a few days and we became real close. I asked you the last night you were here will you come back for me. You said yes and you told me you loved me."

Samus gasped. "What?"

Marth was shocked too.

"I never said anything like that, Blade."

He started again. "I thought you would be true to your word. But I find out you are around with new friends forgetting about me. So that's when I decided to kill them all."

Samus stared at him. "You mean you tried to kill my friends? But those innocent girls?"

"I was trying to find you but none of them were you so I killed them."

Samus glared at him. "If your father knew-"

"He wouldn't do a thing. He tried to stop my plans, so I killed him too."

Samus was horrified. "What's wrong with you? I did cherish our friendship back then. But now...you've just changed so much. I can't believe how low you've sunk."

Blade advanced towards her and touched Samus' cheek, making a chill run down her spine. "All for your love Samus, and now this boy who has been causing nothing but trouble will die also."

Marth glared at him and tried to stand.

"You leave him out of this. He has done nothing to you." Samus snapped.

"Nothing? He tried to move in on you. And you fell in love with him in an instant. He is my problem."

Blade grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes. "You know what else? It wasn't you who destroyed that planet. I destroyed it!"

Samus' mouth dropped open. "It wasn't me?"

"Yeah, you pressed the button but I changed your buttons on your ship so you would destroy it. Devious isn't it? You know it surprises me you haven't told Marth about any of this."

Samus looked back at the injured Marth, making direct eye contact with him. "I couldn't …he wouldn't understand," she said softly.

"But you're supposed to tell your loved ones everything correct?"

"He just couldn't know!" Samus shouted.

"But how can you say you love someone if you don't show compassion for them. Just like your mother who never said bye to you. Leaving you all alone."

"No… that's not true. You don't know anything about my past." Samus was still being held paralyzed by Blade.

"And do you know anything about it?" Blade asked coldly.

Samus could not answer that question, so she slowly shook her head.

"Loneliness, for 16 long years and soon probably to be more. Why would you go to people who will show you the same cruel fate? Don't you want to come with me? I would never leave you by yourself like he probably will." Blade turned his eyes to Marth for only a moment before looking back at Samus. "He only likes you for what you look like on the outside… he doesn't care a single thing about who you are in the inside where it counts. Come back to my planet with me Samus." Blade said.

Samus' eyes flashed red. "With you." But then her eyes went back to green. "No I can't!"

She struggled to not lose to him so he would have control. Blade laughed, finding this amusing.

"Even though you claim that those people at that mansion were your friends. They never were. They just felt sorry for you. And Marth...he never cared..you're just a bounty hunter, Samus. Not some dainty princess, the only thing that Marth truly admires. But you see, Samus. I'd never try to change who you are."

_His words are convincing but it can't be true._ She thought trying to break free. "I...I just..."

Marth couldn't stand it anymore and he got up through all his pain. His rising caused Blade to look back at him. He only growled in anger and let Samus drop to her feet. Marth could see her eyes changing back and forth. She was hugging herself in complete fear.

"Why are you standing?" Blade asked in anger. "Don't you see she no longer cares about you." He moved to place an arm around the traumatized and dazed Samus. "She knows the truth. That you're just some uptight prince. Only wanting the best things in life...not someone whose just plain and normal..."

Marth was going to snap back. But he looked at Blade and spotted something. His amulet was glowing red just like Samus' eyes. If he could just get a hold of that amulet...

"Samus," Marth said softly, looking in her confused eyes. "He doesn't undertand at all..."

"Hahahaha, are you joking? I'm the only one who understands her," Blade moved in to kiss Samus. "The only one who..."

"..who needs power just to have Samus love you." Marth answered. He knew he would anger Blade. Just what he wanted. He took the time to pick something up from the ground and secure it in his fist. "Without it, Samus wouldn't love you at all."

"Shut up!" Blade roared, stepping away from Samus. "How could someone who never thought as Samus as anything but pitiful..." He was cut off by Marth's laughing. He was surprised. "What's so funny?"

"I laugh because you'll never understand the length of me and Samus' relationship." Marth raised his hand with the stone in it and aimed it in Blade's and Samus' direction. He locked his eyes with Samus' again. _Watch me, Samus. I'll show you how much I really care for you._

Without warning, Marth threw the stone at full speed.

Blade's eyes widened. He wondered why he was throwing it at him? He knew that he'd dodge. He swiftly moved and thought he had successfully dodged the rock. But he was wrong.

"Ahh!"

Blade looked to his left to see that the stone had actually hit Samus and she now had raised her arms to her shoulder. He didn't understand. "Wh-what? is this? Is your aim really that bad? You should really-"

Blade was cut off when he turned to see Marth had snuck up to him and grabbed the amulet around his neck with his sword out. Marth was only trying to distract him. And now he had hold of his power. Marth smirked. "Trust me. I wasn't chosen to be a smasher for nothing."

He stabbed his sword into the amulet breaking it and leaving a cut in Blade's neck. Blade gasped as he started to fall back to the end of the cliff and then Marth pushed him off the edge of the cliff, pulling off his amulet. Marth tried to pull Samus out of the way, but Blade was quicker and dragged her along with Marth over the cliff's edge. "I'M NOT GOING ALONE! SAMUS WILL BE WITH ME ALWAYS! SHE'S THE ONLY WHO UNDERSTANDS ME!"

They kept falling. Marth thought it was the end till he saw an edge. He saw Samus was totally unfocused and Blade was falling without care as long as everyone went down with him. Marth reached out for Samus pulling him away from Blade. Blade eyes widened as Marth and Samus stopped in midair and he kept falling. Marth looked on as he saw Blade continue to fall until he couldn't be seen anymore.

_And yet Blade, you're still one who could never understand her. _Marth quickly pulled Samus close to him in his arms. "Samus please…wake up!"

Samus's eyes slowly looked at him. "Marth… I...I can't..." They were still flashing red and green back and forth.

The two were pulled up by whatever stopped them in midair. When they were back at the top of the mountain they found out it was Mewtwo who pulled them up. Link and Zelda were there also.

Mewtwo saw Marth's wound. "I will get Dr. Mario." He teleported to the mansion.

As they landed on the ground, Marth dropped on one knee with Samus still in his arms. He was still in pain.

Link looked from Samus to Marth. "What's wrong with her?"

Zelda sat down on her knees right next to Marth and started to heal his weak legs. When she was done, she looked at Samus. She lightly shook her. "Samus are you okay?"

She didn't respond her eyes were still flashing. Marth spoke answering, Link's question as he let Samus sit on the ground. She immediately went to her knees and stared off into space. He looked at Link. "I don't know. But Blade did this to her."

"Blade?" Link raised an eyebrow.

Marth explained the whole story. After he was done, Link just looked at Samus. "She went through all that?"

"Guys, she's muttering something." Zelda called.

They bent down next to her and listened in on her.

"I'm meant to be alone." She said quietly.

"No you're not, Sam. You can't listen to what he says. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Link said while shaking his head.

Samus continued talking. "My friends were only pretending to be nice to me. They only felt pity."

Zelda was horrified. "Samus he's lying."

Her eyes slowly looked at Marth. "You don't care a thing about who I am or what happened to me. You only care about how I look. You don't care the least bit of my past. You lied when you say that you loved me."

"Samus… stop this. He's been filling you head with lies. Nothing he said was true. You're not meant to be alone, we are your friends, and I care a lot about you in all ways."

She didn't respond. She just kept staring out. Her eyes were fully red and wouldn't change back to her normal color.

Link gasped. "Her eyes they're…"

"Fully red." Zelda finished his sentence.

Samus continued to look at Marth with no emotion on her face. "I do not believe you."

"He got to her!" Marth started to shake her roughly. "Come on, Samus. Snap out of it! Samus!

**Through Samus' Eyes**

_Samus was surrounded in darkness. She sat hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes were still red. Her clothes were dark and her hair was messed up. She just sat there._

_When will I be free? He is gone and I am still having this dream. But now I think it's become a reality._

_Her eyes saw a dark portal form right in front of her. "Is this where I need to go? Away from everyone else?"_

_She got up and walked over to it. It was pitch black._

"_It must lead to my place of loneliness where I need to be. I never told anyone about how lonely I felt even if they were my friends. They'll be fine without me. This darkness is still inside of me. I should let it engulf me."_

_She walked to it. Hands started coming out of the portal trying to grab for her. She reached out for one when all of a sudden unnoticeable to Samus, her necklace she wore around her neck started glowing._

_All she could see was the glow. It was a gold shine that blinded her. All the darkness went away leaving Samus in the warmth of the shine. Her clothes had changed to white now and her hair was fixed up pretty._

_Samus felt arms go around her like she was being hugged. A voice spoke to her. A woman's voice._

"_Don't let anyone ever take you to the world of darkness. You are of the world of Light!"_

_The flash happened again and Samus felt herself leave the woman's arms. She started to fall and fall._

**Normal POV**

Samus felt light-headed and fell forward. Marth caught her. He turned her back towards him and cradled her in his arms. "Samus? Please get up."

Marth heard Samus make a small groaning noise. He felt overjoyed when he saw her open her eyes and they were her beautiful emerald green ones.

Samus looked up to see Marth smiling at her. "Marth?"

Zelda and Link who were on their knees sighed a breath of relief. They were relieved to see her awake.

Marth pulled Samus to his chest and hugged her. "Samus, you don't understand how glad we are that you're awake. We thought we lost you."

"You did?" Samus asked. "I just didn't think you guys cared and..."

"I don't care what he said to you Samus. It was all a lie." Zelda said. "We are your friends."

Link nodded. "What she said. I mean he's got some serious issues if he thinks he can just ruin this friendship bond we all have."

Samus decided to rest in Marth's arms again. These people were her friends. Friends that would stick with her through thick and thin. She looked up at Marth, wondering what he was going to say and Zelda and Link did the same. Marth felt eyes on him. He knew what he had to say. "I just want you know, Samus. You never have to worry about being alone. I'd never let that happen because..." his voice fell short.

Zelda and Link looked at each other and sighed while rolling their eyes. _Here he goes again..._ They thought.

Samus looked at him confused. "Yes?"

Marth felt a pain in the back of his throat as Samus just stared at him."I…"

"Hey guys!"

The four friends looked up to see Roy on his way with Peach not far away. He passed Falcon as he reached them and looked at him. "Looks like I missed all the fun. But it looks like he's still alive."

Peach looked at the four on the ground. "So whoever did it is gone?"

"Yes he's gone. And he-

Roy cut Marth off. "Hey Marth. So you finally swooned Samus enough to fall in your arms. Just like you always wanted, right?"

Samus looked at Marth. "What?"

Zelda and Peach looked at Marth too. "Huh?"

Link's eyebrows rose. "Never heard that one before."

Samus blushed and silently giggled to herself. "How flattering... I think."

Marth wasn't listening to any of them. His eyes were on Roy as he removed Samus carefully from his arms and stood up. "Roy!" he growled angrily as he walk slowly and dangerously over to him. "You have five...seconds," he said as he reached for his sword. "5..."

Roy realized he had made a mistake. "Oh… um… uh was this a bad time?"

Marth pulled out his sword. "**4...3...2..."**

"I'm sorry Marth! Really! Forgive me!" Roy pleaded as he ran off.

"ONE!" Marth lunged after him with angered cry.

Zelda laughed as she placed her hands on Samus's shoulders to keep her from falling over. "Those two…"

Link smiled. "Yeah, I better go calm them down." Link went running after them.

Peach sat down next to Zelda and Samus. "What friends we have… huh girls?"

Samus finally smiled. "Yes. What great friends we have."

The girls watched as Link caught up to the two. He had his shield out blocking Marth's sword from slashing Roy and Roy was standing behind Link.

Samus sighed happily. _I wouldn't trade them for anything._

* * *

"You're going to let him stay?" all the smashers said.

M.H was back in action. C.F was by his side, "Well from the story Samus told it seems it wasn't really his fault. So he's staying."

Everyone groaned. Falcon was still a smasher.

After the meeting everyone parted so they could do what they do best. Fooling around. As for Peach and Roy, they continued biting each other's heads off.

Young Link and Link were walking to Young Link's room.

"You promised big bro! One game and then you'll never have to play chess again." Young Link said.

Link rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Link?"

He turned to see Zelda standing behind him. She looked like she wanted to talk privately so Link gave Young Link a little shove. "I'll catch up. Set up the game."

Young Link nodded and ran off. Link walked back over to Zelda.

"You know, I never properly thanked you for saving me yesterday." Zelda said sheepishly.

Link shrugged. "You don't have to. Like I said yesterday, protecting is what I do for you."

"Well I still need to congratulate you with something." she responded.

"Like what?" he asked.

Zelda held out her hand. "A handshake."

"Um… okay." Link shook her hand.

Zelda slightly smiled in relief. "Well…okay then."

Link smiled. "Alright then. See you later."

Zelda watched as Link turned back, getting ready to turn the corner. She called his name again. "Um…Link?"

"Yeah?" He turned around again to see her holding her right arm with her left hand, looking down.

Zelda looked up and she revealed her nervous face as she walked over to him. She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. She finally spoke. "There's one more thing."

* * *

Young Link was in his room setting up the board. He sighed. "Where is he?"

All of a sudden, the door flew open and Link walked in, shut the door, and just stood there. His face had bits of sweat on it and his eyes were looking astonished. Young Link cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong with you?"

Link saw Young Link looking at him and snapped out of it. "Nothing."

Young Link wasn't quite convinced but shrugged it off.

When he turned back to his game, Link touched his lips. He smiled as he felt the warmth of them.

**Garden**

Samus watched the birds chirping in the trees. She was thinking about yesterday night.

_Someone pulled me away from that portal. It was a voice that sounded so familiar. I can't put my finger on it._ She rubbed her chin.

She heard footsteps and she turned around. Marth was standing there.

"Oh… bad timing." He asked.

She shook her head. "Actually…good timing."

She patted the empty seat left on the bench gesturing him to sit there. He sat there and they both just stared out at the lake in the garden.

After a long silence, Samus spoke. "I'm sorry."

"You sure are apologizing a lot lately. Why now?" he said looking at her.

She didn't look at him. "I never told you anything about this whole thing. I was afraid of the risk of someone getting hurt and saw some of the results of talking about it."

"It wasn't your fault. Blade had you thinking everything was your fault and he lied to you about everything."

"Not everything." Samus said.

"Huh?" Marth didn't understand.

Samus frowned at Marth. "Marth. He said that you didn't care a thing about me except how I looked. How beautiful I am. As much as I wanted to say that it was not true, I wasn't sure. Marth, I'm not some beauty queen, in fact I'm far from it. But at the same time, I'm not ashamed to be a bounty hunter. I love who I am and...I just don't think me as a bounty hunter will do you any good." Samus looked at him with a serious face. "Don't you think so?"

Marth looked at her for a second before he laughed and shook his head.

"Marth, I'm being serious." Samus stood up.

Marth stood up also. "Yes, I know. I just couldn't help it. Samus, he just doesn't know a thing about me. That day I told you I loved you I didn't care a thing about how you looked. I mean I do… and you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. But the beauty I fell in love with is who you are as a person. You're witty, funny, and indeed, a very strong woman. It won me over so easily and as for your past it does hurt me. After all, you're not the only who is without parents in this world."

Samus looked at him. "I did forget about that. But yesterday you didn't agree with Link and Zelda about his lies so I thought maybe that he…" her eyes were looking sad.

"That he was right about me? Samus, you are my friend. I shouldn't even have to remind you of that. In fact, you're one of the best ones I ever had." Marth placed his hands on her shoulders. "And I'm not just saying that."

Samus smiled. "Okay… I believe you. I don't know what made Blade so evil." Samus started to remember the horrible forgotten memories and flinched. "But let's stop talking about that." She turned to him. "What did you want to see me about?"

Marth blinked. "Oh right. Um… I got you something."

Samus locked her eyes on him. "Really… what?"

He pulled out a gold bracelet. It had her name carved into it. He handed it to her and she looked at it and felt joy. "Oh Marth this is beautiful."

"It was nothing." He watched as she put it on. "I thought it would look beautiful on your hand. Like I said, you're a very dear friend of mine and I never want you to forget that."

"Marth you're so sweet. Remember that day you told me how you loved me?" she said still looking at the bracelet.

"Um…yeah?" he said.

She looked at him with her emerald green eyes. "Well…"

She moved in close to him and kissed him. Marth never thought this would happen but he kissed her back. Then she stopped and smiled. "I just wanted to tell you I feel the same. And not just because of this bracelet."

"For how long?"

"Since we spent that day that balcony. You mean a lot to me Marth. I know I won't get through life without you." She said.

"And I can't live on without you. I want to be with you till the end of time." his cobalt eyes were shining in hers.

"That will be a long time." Samus rested her head on his chest.

Marth smiled and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. "As long as you're with me, time doesn't matter."

Marth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. "I never want to be without you Samus."

Samus wrapped her arms around his neck. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

And with that, they shared a long passionate kiss. But within the middle of that kiss Samus smiled and thought to herself.

_I truly am free now._

**_The End_**


End file.
